


Loving Nobody but You for All My Life

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Underage Sex, baby Charlie, girl!Louis, papa bear!Bobby, student!niall, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yo! Horan!" Liam is jogging over to his friend and opening his locker across from him. "You making it to the party tonight? Malik said there’ll be booze and tons of hot girls."</p>
<p>Niall flushes and shakes his head. “I, uh, I’m busy. I have things to do.”</p>
<p>"You mean like wanking off to thoughts of your theatre teacher? Come on, mate! You might actually score instead of having a date with your left hand." Liam says with a roll of his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just For This Moment

Niall leans against his locker with his headphones in, playing soft piano music while he has his notebook in his hands doodling on a page. It's early and school hasn't started yet, but he always ends up getting their before most people anyway, he likes school.

"Yo! Horan!" Liam is jogging over to his friend and opening his locker across from him. "You making it to the party tonight? Malik said there'll be booze and tons of hot girls."

Niall flushes and shakes his head. "I, uh, I'm busy. I have things to do."

"You mean like wanking off to thoughts of your theatre teacher? Come on, mate! You might actually score instead of having a date with your left hand." Liam says with a roll of his eyes.

Niall's eyes widen and he turns even redder. "No! I have to help my dad out with the restaurant."

Liam quirks a brow. "Suuuuuure. Dude, we all know that you got it hard for Miss Tomlinson. She's like forty though. Her vagina isn't that pretty. Amy on the other hand is fifteen and ready to fuck. Come on."

"I don't have it... Hard for Louis! I just think she's pretty." Well that's a lie, Niall has a tiny crush on her. He doesn't fantasize about sex though he just fantasizes about holding her hand and cuddling.

"Whatever, mate. Let's just get to class so you can tell Zayn and Harry you are to going to another party." Liam slings an arm around his friend's shoulders as they head for maths.

\------------

Niall sits cross legged on the side of the stage, doodling impatiently waiting for theatre class to start. He sighs, looking at Zayn. "Can't the bell ring already?"

"Why do you want this class to start? It's complete shit. We don't do anything." Zayn says from where he's sprawled across the hardwood stage floor.

"What are you talking about? Last class we rehearsed an entire soliloquy! We rehearse and go over plays old and modern!" Niall loves this class.

The bell rings and Miss Tomlinson bursts through the door. "Sorry, class. Fell asleep in the teacher's lounge and had to sprint to get her."

Zayn rolls his eyes. "And the queen of the crazies arrives."

"What are you talking about?" 'She's perfect' Niall thinks, but he doesn't say that out loud.

"So, we're going to do the most cliched scene in the theatre today, but it's what this school board wants, so we'll do it." She takes a stack of scripts from her bag and passes them around. "Do I have any volunteers?"

Niall raises his hand politely and smiles. He tucks his notebook away standing up.

Louis smiles brightly. "Thank you, Niall! Anyone else? Mister Malik perhaps?"

"No way in hell." Zayn grumbles from his spot.

Niall frowns and lightly taps Zayn's knee with the end of his foot. "C'mon, Zayn, do it for me?"

"Fine." The darker make gets to his feet and sighs heavily. "What are we doing?"

Louis smile brightly once more. "One of the very first scenes in Romeo and Juliet. Zayn will be Romeo and Niall be Mercutio. The Queen Mab speech is one of greatest parts of this play."

"O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you.

She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes

In shape no bigger than an agate stone

On the forefinger of an alderman..." Niall says it with as much feeling as he can muster, being realistic about it, his hand out and making it seem like he's having a normal conversation with Zayn.

Louis watches for the first few minutes before she zones out. She had been in the teacher's lounge when Mister Cowell had invited her to a party tonight. She knew what kind of parties these teachers threw and she had said she'd think about it, but she already knew she would be in attendance. Sometimes even teachers needed to let loose.

When she checks back in, the scene is over. "Well done you two. So what I want from all of you before you go is a full page monologue about the dream that Queen Mab leaves for all of you."

Niall nods and gathers his things into his arms only Ed trips him up as a joke and his things spill everywhere, notebook sliding out and right at Louis' feet. The page is still open, something he never bothered to close. It's riddled with hearts and the same phrase 'Mrs. Louis Horan' written all over it.

Louis bends down to pick up the book when she sees the doodles. "Niall, get your stuff in order and come see me outside please."

Niall's heart is beating out of his chest, slowly picking his things up to prolong the inevitable conversation where Louis crushes his dreams and calls him a child.

Zayn whistles lowly. "Well, here's your chance. Plant one on her."

Niall is upset wiping at his dry cheeks. "She's going to hate me or think I'm weird."

"Just own it. Be confident and the rest will fall into place." Zayn says as he pats at Niall's shoulder.

Niall sighs and heads outside, the muscles in his body tense. "I-I'm really sorry about that! I understand that I have like no chance; just forget what you saw."

Louis raises a brow. "Niall, I'm flattered, but I'm your teacher. I'll admit you’re cute and fit, but I could lose my job. If we didn't have such a complicated relation, I'd definitely go for you."

Niall nods his head quickly although he can't help how heavy his heart feels. "I get it, it's just a stupid crush just... I'll just leave. I have lunch."

Louis sighs and hands him his notebook. "Come by the theatre after school, okay? I want to finish this discussion then."

"Okay." Niall sighs and walks off tearing out and crumbling the sheet of paper tossing it into a nearby waste bin.

Making sure the coast is clear, Louis hustles over to the trash and picks the paper up. She's got the perfect place for this.

\------------

Niall sighs getting a sub sandwich, apple, breadsticks and a carton of milk, his usual meal. He pays for it, trudging over to his table. He's never been this sad.

"Why the frown?" Liam asks as Niall sits at their usual table.

Zayn rolls his eyes. "He was found out today by one Miss Louis Tomlinson."

Niall sighs unwrapping his sandwich. "I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest."

"What did she say?" Zayn asks. He doesn't like his friend being this down and upset.

"That she's my teacher, she could lose her job. I understand, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. Just imagine if Perrie rejected you. That's how I feel." He doesn't even feel that hungry.

Liam looks over at the blond with a quirked brow. "Doesn't really sound like a rejection. Sounds like she'd be okay with it if there was a way around the whole teacher student thing."

"Well I mean, she did call me cute and she said..." Niall blushes in embarrassment.

"What she say, mate?" Zayn asks, wanting to instil hope in his friend.

"She said if she wasn't my teacher she'd go out with me." Niall thinks over her words and Liam is right, she didn't reject him technically.

Zayn smiles brightly. "Drop out of school right now and go fuck her on that stage."

"Zayn! I don't want to... Do that. I don't even know where I'd put it, I don't know what to do." Niall flushes red at the idea of sex.

"Come on, mate. You're fifteen. You have to know where to stick it." Liam says in disbelief.

Zayn looks skeptical at best. "Have you ever gotten yourself off before or...?"

Niall looks down at his meal nibbling on the end of a breadstick. He's never done that before, it's just something he's been taught not to do like having sex before marriage.

"Fuck, Niall. You've got to start getting yourself off. It's the only way to build stamina so you don't bust a nut early on when you fuck a woman."

"Stamina? Bust?" Niall is so confused, what are they talking about? Are they talking about the same thing anymore?

"Jesus." Liam mumbles and wraps up the leftover food, tossing it into his bag. "Come on. Zayn and I are going to show you something."

"Show me what?" Niall wraps his sandwich up and sets it in his book bag in case he got hungry later, throwing everything else away.

"Stamina," Zayn says as he grabs Niall's wrist and pulls him into a boy's bathroom.

"How are you going to show me that?" Niall sets his things aside, washing his hands.

Liam ushers them into the handicapped stall and locks the door behind him. "Get your dick out."

"What?" Niall shouts, eyes wide jaw hanging open and he doesn't swear but what the fuck!

"Trust us," Zayn says as he starts to undo his own trousers and push his pants down.

"Oh my god! What's happening?" He would leave if he wasn't paralysed.

"We're helping you with stamina!" Liam says sharply. "Just get your dick out. Hurry up."

Niall unbuckles his belt, undoing both the zipper and button. "I'm not having sex anytime soon. Why do I need stamina?"

Liam rolls his eyes. "It doesn't matter when you plan on having sex. You start building stamina young so when you do have sex, it's not over in two minutes."

"Who cares if it's over in two minutes?" Since when has that been a problem?

"Oh god." Zayn groans. "Your wife is going to be so unsatisfied."

Niall frowns. "Look, I don't feel comfortable taking my... You know out in front of you two."

"Why not? Bro, no homo. I don't want to like touch you or anything. Bros have to help each other out though. We want to teach, not touch." Zayn says as adamantly as he can.

"How is this not gay?" Niall asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you trust us?"

"Yeah." Niall isn't sure how trust and touching himself in front of his friends is at all the same thing.

Zayn nods. "Then just whip it out already."

\------------

Niall knocks on Louis' office door waiting for her to answer. He's entirely embarrassed and he wonders if Louis will look at him and know he touched himself at lunch, touched himself multiple times to build up stamina.

"Just a second." Louis calls as she hangs the notebook paper covered in Niall's handwriting on her achievement board. "Come on in."

Niall opens the door, awkwardly standing in the doorway. "You, uh, told me to come back after school."

"Come in, have a seat. Shut the door behind you, dear." Louis stirs the cup of tea as she sits. "Would you like a cuppa?"

Niall shuts it, sitting down like she told him too. "Sure I'll have one, if you don't mind that is."

She sets about getting a cup of water ready. "So, what kind of dreams does Queen Mab bring to you, Niall?"

Niall looks at her in confusion, trying to relax himself. "Nice ones, really nice ones."

"Elaborate and enunciate. Details, people, places, things, actions. Tell me." Louis says as she pours the hot water from her hot pot.

Niall finally looks down at his hands, cheeks turning pink. "I have dreams about you, about us."

She pauses, turning to look at him. "Niall, do you know how old I am? Why would you dream about us when there's so many younger girls that you could be attracted to?"

"Because I don't like them. They're just, I don't know. You're different though. You're mature and put together and beautiful."

"I'm forty three years old. I'm old and going downhill. You're the only sunspot of happiness sometimes." She brings the cup of hot water and tea bag over, letting him steep his own tea. "It's times like now where I wish you weren't my student."

"I don't care how old you are Louis- Miss Tomlinson. Age is a number and even if I can't make you happy you deserve it. You're a beautiful, young woman."

Louis smiles softly and points up to her achievement board. "I really like your doodles."

Niall flushes, she didn't throw it out. "I really do like you. I wish I wasn't your student, I could treat you like a princess."

Louis slips off her desk and bends forward a little so she's face to face with him. "You already do." She leans that little bit of distance and closes the gap between their lips.

Niall's eyes widen but he kisses back, his hands lying in his lap. "Do I use my tongue now?"

She pulls back, laughing lightly. "You're adorable. I can't do this though. As much as I want to, and I really really want to, you're innocent and I don't want to ruin you just yet."

"W-what? I'm not innocent!" Is this a joke? She just kisses him then rejects him?

"Have you ever gone down on a woman? Made out with someone? Niall, I really want to give this a shot, but you're extremely impressionable." She wipes faintly at the corners of her mouth. "I need you to be confident, know what you’re doing."

Niall slides his untouched cup of tea towards her, standing up. "Maybe I should go now. My brother is probably waiting for me."

He's halfway out the door when she calls him again. "Niall? Come to my office after school tomorrow."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Niall feels like Louis' crushed him more than helped him and he doesn't want to come back tomorrow for the hole in his chest to grow.

\------------

Niall heads outside with his hands in the pockets of his slacks walking out to his brother's car, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Hey, baby bro. What's up?" Greg says as he turns the radio down a bit. "You look like someone pissed in your Cheerios."

"I'm in love." Niall sighs, buckling his seatbelt and closing his eyes.

Greg chuckles as he speeds off towards the house. "Why do you look so upset then?"

"Because I feel like she just ripped my heart out through my throat."

"She that harsh?" Greg can't bare to see his little brother hurt. "Do I need to go knock her down?"

"It's just that, she's a little older than me and she thinks I'm cute, but she doesn't want to be anything because I'm innocent- whatever that means." Niall huffs crossing his arms over his chest.

Greg chuckles. "Well, you are that. She your first crush? I'm assuming that there's no other girl I should know about."

"It's not a crush! I think I'm in love and I don't know what to do! I just had my first kiss today and she thinks I'm inexperienced. Even Zayn and Liam were making fun of me saying I had no stamina." Niall bites his lip to keep from crying out of frustration.

Greg looks to his brother in shock. "Okay, okay. Calm down. Did she say she'd give you another chance?"

"She never said that explicitly so I don't know." Niall sighs.

"Well, maybe you should practice some confidence and making out tonight and just catch her by surprise tomorrow." Greg says as he thinks. He's never had to help his brother out like this.

"How do I practice making out?" It's not like Niall has anyone to practice on.

Greg thinks for a second. "You can use a piece of fruit or your hands. You just have to simulate a pair of lips."

Niall raises an eyebrow, but nods climbing out. "I'll do it. Oh, and thanks, Greg, for not laughing me."

"I'd never laugh about this. I'm always here to help, okay? I'm your brother, it's what I'm here for." Greg says as he shuts off the engine and climbs out to grab his backpack from the backseat.

Niall hugs Greg and smiles up at them. "Maybe Zayn and Liam are just hassling me. I'm not innocent!"

"You're pretty innocent, bud, but that's okay. Go practice your kissing and I'll start dinner. I don't know when dad will be home." Greg says as he leads Niall to the front door.

Niall huffs heading up to his room. He's not innocent!

\------------

Niall is leaning back against his locker like normal only this time he's not doodling hearts and changing Louis' name. Instead he's sketching random designs waiting for Liam, Zayn, and considering Harry just got back from his trip, he's waiting for all three of them.

Barbara Palvin is one of the many treasures in school building. All the guys want her and all the girls are friends with her. She shy, kind, and horribly naïve, but when she sees Niall alone her heart stops for a second. "H-hey, Niall. Do you have a second?"

Niall looks up and smiles tucking his notebook away. "Yeah, of course! What do you need?"

"I was, um, I was wondering if you you weren't doing anything this weekend, maybe we could hang out." She says, voice getting higher with every word.

Niall thinks about it, it's not like he's made any real plans with his friends. "What do you want to do?"

She looks hopeful and a little less scared now. "Like... A date?"

"Oh? Oh!" Niall swallows the lump in his throat, trying not to feel too bad. "Well, Barbara, you're really pretty, but there's this other woman? That I'm kind of interested in and, yeah. I mean it's more than interest; I'm a little in love with her."

Barbara looks to the tiled floor. "Yeah. No, no, no, it's okay. Just thought I should take a chance."

"I'm sorry." Niall rubs at the back of his neck watching her leave.

Louis, who had seen the whole thing from the door she had come in through, walks past Niall, bumping his shoulder lightly. "The after school offer is still open."

Niall's heart stops, nodding his head. "Yeah, okay. I'll be there after last bell."

Liam makes his way towards his blond friend as the teacher leaves. "What she want, mate?"

"She, uh, wants me to meet her after school to talk." Niall shrugs, but on the inside he's anxious.

"About what? Your grade or...?" Liam trails off as the other two make their way over. "And what did Barbara want?"

"Barbara Palvin? She's got such a nice ass! What she want, Ni?" Zayn says from his resting post of lockers.

Niall flushes. "Barbara asked me on a date, but I said that I was, uh... Interested in someone else. And Louis wants to talk about the crush I have or maybe the kiss yesterday."

"You kissed her! Bro, you gotta keep that quiet if you want her to keep working here." Liam whisper hisses as he looks around for anyone that might have heard.

Niall almost forgot about that. "Right! Sorry. She kissed me actually."

"Dude, she so wants you." Zayn says from where he's trying catch Harry up on gossip he missed.

Harry smirks. "I didn't take you for the type to go after older women mate. I thought that was just me."

"Where do you think I learned it from?" Niall replies if not a little cheekily.

The bell rings and the boys are all laughing at Niall's luck. "Text me after. Want to know if she's as crazy in the sack as she is in class."

Niall turns bright red. "I'm not going to have sex with her! Man, that's all you guys think about."

"We're teenagers, Niall, what do you expect?" Harry snorts standing up.

\------------

Niall takes a deep breath wrapping his knuckles on the door before twisting the knob and looking inside. "I'm here to talk?"

Louis looks up from where she grading papers and waves him in. "Close the door. I saw what happened with Barbara today. Were you serious about what you said?"

Niall blushes, he hates how easily he does it. He takes a seat on the chair like yesterday and nods. "Yeah, I wasn't lying."

Louis completely stops grading then. She gets up and heads round to the front of her desk. "In your dreams, what are we doing?"

Niall rubs at his face. "Usually we're going on dates, kissing, cuddling; but last night I kind of had an... Inappropriate dream."

Louis breath hitches a little. "Kissing and cuddling? I like that. Our bodies pressed together as you wreck my mouth with yours... It's definitely something I would love to do with you." She crosses her legs. "What kind of inappropriate dream did you have last night?"

"Uh... I... You know you were naked and I was too and we had sex." Niall feels like he can't breathe.

Louis hums in the back of her throat. "We'll tuck that dream away for later. Do you want to kiss me? Right now? Take control and really kiss me good?"

Niall nods, eyes wide and its all he wants, all he's been wanting really.

Louis leans forward a bit, looking at his lips. "Come on, Niall. Kiss me."

Niall leans forward on his elbows, cupping Louis' face until they're kissing. He tries remembering what he did to his hands, trying to remember all the tips he read online and he's shaking a little but he's never felt this good, his heart is swelling out of his chest.

Louis' eyes slip shut. This is a completely different boy than who she was kissing yesterday. She pulls back and smiles. "Do you think we can move this to my storage room? There's a couch we use for a set piece and I want to be sitting and really enjoy this."

Niall nods his head a little too quickly, licking over his lips. "Yeah, okay the couch it is."

Louis locks her office door and moves to the storage door connected to the office. "Come on. I'm so excited to finally get to make out with you properly."

Niall runs through the articles he read in his head sitting back against the armchair of the couch, one foot braced on the floor. He tugs lightly on her wrist inviting her to kneel down in between his legs.

Louis giggles and kneels between his thighs, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Kiss me. I need you."

Niall pulls her down until they're chest to chest, grabbing the back of her neck and kissing her, licking over her lips.

She moans lightly, pressing her knee lightly at his crotch. Her lips part, wanting his tongue to run rampant on her skin and in her mouth.

Niall gasps at the small pressure on his dick and he can't help the way it swells up hard pressed against her knee. He can't even concentrate on getting his tongue into her mouth and all the tips he's been summoning up in his mind disappeared.

Louis pulls back and smirks. "Has anyone ever touched you there before?" Her hand drifts down and cups at his hardening member.

"N-no. Other than myself yesterday." Niall breathes out, closing his eyes.

"Let's change that." She shimmies down between his legs and mouths over the bulge in his jeans. She pops the button on the denim and looks up to him. "This okay?"

"Yes, that's- that's perfect." Niall digs his fingers into the sofa cushions trying to remember unpleasant things, Zayn says if he thinks of something gross then he won't come.

She finishes getting his jeans open and pulls his boxers down as well. "Fuck, you're already leaking."

Niall opens one eye and bites his lip. "Is... Is that a bad thing?"

"Never. Means I'm going to enjoy this so much." She licks her lips and swallows around the head of his member.

"Shit!" Niall can't help the foul language coming into Louis' mouth and fuck he feels so embarrassed.

Louis pulls back, a bit surprised. She coughs a little, but opens her mouth so he can see his cum in her mouth. She swallows it and leans up to kiss him. "You taste amazing."

Niall is so red and he can't help stutter out, "I-I have no stamina. I just started masturbating yesterday."

She chuckles. "You're fine. I actually like it. Makes me feel like I'm that good." She tucks him back in and kisses him lightly.

Niall's glad that she isn't turned off by it in any sort of way. "Sorry about that I should have told you I was coming."

"Don't worry about it." Louis kisses him once more. "What time are you leaving today?"

"I told my dad I was going to hang with my friends." Niall shrugs and smiles sheepishly.

She chuckles and looks down at him. "Thought you said yesterday that you weren't coming back today."

"I wasn't going to, but you're irresistible." Niall runs a stand of Louis' hair behind her ear.

"You sure do know how to talk to a girl." She smiles and tries her hardest not to blush.

"Really? I'm not trying to talk you up I'm being honest." Niall kisses the corner of her mouth shyly.

Louis ducks her head at kisses at his neck. "Enough talking. More kissing."

"Okay." Niall's not complaining, connecting their lips together making sure to lick into her mouth.

\------------

Greg pulls up out of the school and sees Niall sitting on a bench waiting. He honks his horn a little to get his brother's attention.

Niall looks up and smiles, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. He gets into the passenger seat. "Thanks for coming by to get me."

"What the hell have you been doing!" There are giant bruises on Niall's neck and Greg is stunned. "Thought you were hanging with the boys?"

Niall is confused until he uses the overhead mirror slapping a hand to his neck. "Um... Okay so I wasn't with the guys."

"You have to explain that one to dad. He's off tonight." Greg chuckles.

"An animal bit me?" Niall wonders if that's a believable enough lie.

"No blood. Try again." Greg says as he turns onto their street.

"Um, I fell?" Niall rubs at his cheek looking it over again in the mirror.

Greg shakes his head with a chuckle as he pulls into the driveway. "Dad won't care. He'll just be upset that you lied to him."

"Just don't mention this to anyone okay?" Niall goes inside, setting his things aside. He can hear the faucet in the kitchen going and when he enters there's his dad washing vegetables for dinner.

"Hey, dad." Niall unbuttons his blazer leaning forward on the marble island. "What are you making?"

"Potato and leek soup and lamb stew." Bobby looks up at his son. "Jesus, it's hot in here. How are you wearing that button up."

"Oh right." Niall removes it, leaving his muscle shirt on. "I'll take those to the laundry unless you need any help."

"No, I'm fine. I need- what the hell is on your neck?" Bobby asks as he looks closer. "Are those...?"

Niall turns red, looking down at the ground. "They're, uh, love bites."

"From who? You were hanging with the... Son, is there something you want to tell me? I promise I won't judge." Bobby says with such compassion in his voice.

"What? Tell you what? It was this girl I told Greg I had a crush on." Niall's confused, why does his dad sound so sympathetic?

Bobby blinks a few time, relief and embarrassment flooding his face. "So... Not gay?"

"What? No! No, dad, no I'm not, no! Other than that time- no, no I'm not!" His face lights up red, his dad actually thought he was gay.

"You said you were hanging with the boys and then come home with hickies. What was I supposed to think?" Bobby goes back to cooking. "So if you weren't with the boys, where were you?"

"I was at school... Hanging out with a girl I like. Didn't you ever sneak off to meet with a girl?" It's not like he's the first one.

"Of course. That's how your mother and I got Greg." Bobby says with a laugh. "Next time, just tell me the truth. As long as there's no sex involved, I don't care if you hang out with a girl."

"Alright I will. Thanks for not freaking out." He really thought he was going to be grounded.

"Since you lied though, you have to come straight home after school all next week. No hanging out and no kissing."

Niall whines. "But, dad! What if she wants me to stay after next week? I'm in love, dad! I can't just say no or turn her down!"

"Should have thought about that." Bobby says with a shrug. "Now set the table."

Niall huffs storming off into the dining room.

\------------

"She, uh, went down on me." Niall murmurs, telling Zayn what happened with Louis on the way to theatre. Zayn ended up sleeping in so this is the first chance they've gotten to talk to each other.

"No fucking way! Niall, do you realise how fucking lucky you are? Jesus, tell me you returned the favour." Zayn is in disbelief that Niall is the one who managed to get a girl to suck him off.

"How would I go down on her? She doesn't have the same thing I do." Niall furrows his eyebrows.

Zayn looks at his friend. "Bro, you need to watch a porno. You have to go down on her."

"Uh, okay? Anyway though I had to go meet my brother right after. I, uh... Yeah, I didn't last long. The whole thinking about something gross thing didn't help either."

"You just need to keep masturbating. The more used to the feeling you get, the longer it'll take for you to bust." Zayn pushes open the theatre doors and collapses into one of the seats. "I need a nap."

"No napping! This is my favorite class and I might need you as a partner!" Niall says waiting for class to start, antsy to see Louis.

"Good morning class!" Louis sing songs as she heads in. "Pick a partner of the opposite gender and do the mirror exercise please!"

Niall sighs and stands. "Sorry, Zayn, I guess-" When he turns around though Zayn is already standing with Perrie. "Of course."

"Niall?" Barbara calls his name shyly. "Do you have a partner yet?"

"No. Do you want to be my partner?" Niall walks over to her, smiling.

She smiles and nods. "If you don't mind. You're the only guy I really know in this class."

Niall looks around and he knows the way the other guys are looking at her they want to be her partner but she's choosing him. "Yeah, it's no problem. I don't really talk to anyone other than Zayn in this class anyway."

They start the exercise as Louis watches the class. "Get to know your partner well. You'll be given a scene with them."

Niall slides his hands into his pockets. "So, Ms. Palvin tell me about yourself then? You're gorgeous so why don't you go out with any of the guys here? A lot of them have crushes on you and you're asked out almost everyday."

She shrugs. "Most of them just want sex. I'm not like that. I want to stay pure until marriage. What about you? You seem innocent, but the bruises on your neck say otherwise."

Niall turns pink. "I, uh, made out with that girl I told you about. We didn't have sex or anything, I wouldn't use someone for sex."

"So you told her how you feel? Good for you. I'm glad she felt the same." Barbara says with a smile.

"Yeah I'm scared to ask her on a date though. I think I'm going to wait a week." He wants to get to know Louis more.

"Don't take it too fast. Good idea." Barbara says with a nod.

"Anyway though anything else new?" Niall stops talking when Louis approaches them and he wonders if she can hear his heart.

"Here's your scene. It's Romeo and Juliet. You get five minutes to block it and then you'll perform." Louis says as she hands them each a script.

Niall sighs when she doesn't even acknowledge him opening their script and realizing what he's looking at. "Oh... Uh, Barbara?"

"Yes?" She's flipping through and trying to read her dialogue as best she can.

"This is a kissing scene." He doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable but he wants a good grade.

She looks to him with a slight blush on her face. "Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"No, I just want to make sure you're okay with it before I grab your face." Niall chuckles.

"As long as it's only for a grade." She says.

Their five minutes go quickly and soon enough, Louis is calling them to perform. "Horan, Palvin, you're up."

Niall wraps his arm around Barbara's shoulders and squeezes once walking off to center stage. He imagines his partner is Louis, giving her a look of love. Beginning his scene, invading her personal space until he cups one side of her face, their bodies pressed together.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." He recalls all those tips kissing her with everything he has, one hand running down her arm, licking into her mouth. His friends always told him it's not a kiss without any tongue.

Barbara is shocked still for a moment. When her brain catches up, it's too late to actually respond to his kiss. She can't remember her line and blushes as she whispers to her scene partner. "Uh... Um... Pretty sure there's another kiss right here."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." And he kisses her again with just as much passion and just as much tongue.

She's ready this time and she's kissing him back with just as much as she's getting.

Louis is fuming in her seat, but she tries to play it off, but even she can hear the anger in her voice. "Cut! Stop making out like devolved animals and take a seat."

Niall flushes pink and kisses Barbara one last time, heading to his spot next to Zayn.

"She doesn't sound happy, bro. You better think of a way to make it up to her." Zayn says as the seat next to him dips with Niall's weight.

"What did I do? I was doing a performance piece." Niall doesn't get why she would be upset.

"You looked ready to rip Barbara's clothes off." Zayn says.

"Why would I do that? I don't want to embarrass her!" Niall looks over trying to catch Louis' eyes.

Zayn rolls his eyes. "I'm telling you. Louis saw the guy she's messing around with make out with another girl. You better have some tricks up your sleeve to make her happy."

Niall sighs until he remembers Zayn's words about going down on her. Looks like he'll be reading in the library during lunch.

\------------

Niall likes the days he goes home for lunch, he likes relaxing in his bed or being in his kitchen and eating what he wants. Today though he's in his bedroom sitting at his desk, typing into Google 'how to go down on a girl.' So Niall learns that, yes, you can go down on a woman and, yeah, he's blushing. He reads through some tips. Get her comfortable, find a good position, start with broad licks then use the tip of his tongue with finesse. He's so busy researching he doesn't notice the time or the fact that his stomach is rumbling.

Bobby knocks on the computer room door and pokes his head in. "Hey, you have eaten? You have to head back to school in like ten minutes."

Niall slams the screen to his laptop shut. "Uh, I'm not that hungry, dad."

"Eat something. Besides, I need the laptop to pay some bills." Bobby says as he shoos the boy from the room.

Niall hastily exits the web page heading downstairs towards the kitchen.

Bobby shakes his head as he grabs the laptop and plugs it in to charge. "You're about to close multiple tabs. Do you wish to continue?" His eyes scan to the web page content and he can't believe it. "Niall!"

Niall comes back up with a piece of cold, leftover pizza from the night before. "Yeah, dad?"

"What is this?" He beckons him over and points to the screen.

Niall turns bright pink, his face feeling too hot. He's thoroughly embarrassed. "Um... Well..."

"Are you... Sexually active?" Bobby doesn't want to hear this. He knows Greg is and that scares him enough.

"Kind of? I haven't had sex yet or anything!" Niall can't believe he's having this conversation with his father.

Bobby closes his eyes. "I understand that you have urges at this age, but please, be smart. Don't sleep with anyone until you’re either married or know that you will marry them and be together for a long time."

"But what if I'm in love with her? What if I want to marry her?" Niall's had one naughty dream about Louis, but the vast majority are him marrying Louis and making her happy.

"You're fifteen. You don't know if you will marry her." Bobby says softly.

"You don't know that! You don't know how I feel. You don't know what you're talking about." Niall huffs storming away.

"Just think things through! I thought the same things about your mother and look where that ended up."

"Shut up." Niall glares going outside towards Greg's car, waiting for his brother to join him.

Bobby stares after his son, not knowing how this girl could change his respectful son so quickly.

\------------

Louis is ready to pack up for the day when there's a knock on the door. "Enter."

Niall enters closing the door behind him without being invited in. "Hey."

"Are you done eating Barbara's face?" She says with a bitterness in her voice.

"It was for acting, I just wanted to please you." He sighs leaning against the wall.

Louis scoffs. "Really? It looked pretty real to me." She leans back in her chair and crosses her arms.

"Come on. I have something to show you." Niall tugs her out of her chair sitting her down on the couch.

Louis looks at him disgruntled. "Don't try and make out with me when I'm angry at you."

"I'm not going to make out with you." Niall gets into the ground, sliding his hands up Louis' calves and to her knees spreading her legs apart.

Niall indents Louis' underwear with the tip of his tongue, giving barely there licks, trying to tease her.

"Is this your way of saying sorry?" She asks, her tone softening a little.

"Is it working? I spent all lunch researching on how to do this properly. My dad even lectured me because he kind of saw and I know I'm going to be in trouble when I get home, but I don't care." Niall runs his nose along her inner thigh sucking on her skin until it bruises.

Louis smiles softly. "If you make me come, apology accepted."

Niall blows air against the damp area on her cotton panties tracing the bands around her legs and stomach.

Louis takes a shaky breath and looks down at him. "You've never done this before?"

"No. Am I doing bad?" He pulls back letting his fingers toy with the hem, waiting to pull them down.

She shakes her head. "Not at all. You're actually surprising me. I just want your tongue against me."

"I did my research." Niall finally yanks them down and off her legs throwing them behind his shoulder. This is it, he's never been so nervous.

She shivers a little as the cold air hits her. She knows she's wet, can feel it practically waiting to drip out of her. She whines when he doesn't immediately start. "Come on, Ni..."

Niall gives it another long moment, knows that teasing makes it better. Finally he leans in pressing his tongue flat against her, dragging it up.

Louis shudders and tips her head backwards. "You learned all this from the internet?"

"Yeah." Niall murmurs using the tip of his tongue to spell out 'I love you.'

Louis moans, her legs muscles tighten and she spreads her legs wider. "You should research more stuff on the internet."

"Like what? I watched porn last night without anyone watching and I touched myself thinking about you." Niall leans in and sucks on her clit, staring up at her.

"Fuck! Things like- oh god- kinks. Things that you- shit, shit, shit- want to try." Louis tries to say as he makes her feel amazing.

"I want you to tie me up," Niall blushes, "want to maybe have my way with you against a wall."

Louis moans at the visuals her mind conjures up. "God, you fucking me hard and fast against a wall. What else, love?"

"I want you with whipped cream, I want to be tied to a bed, I want to do so many things." Niall's never wanted to have sex. Until he met Louis that is.

She moans and looks at him between her thighs. "Remind me to take you to the next party." Louis cants her hips up in a desperate plea for more.

Niall starts licking at Louis' labia, bringing his thumb up to rub circles against her clit.

"Niall!" Louis cups the back of his head and holds his face against her as she comes hard and fast.

Niall moans licking at her release, eyes closed.

Once she sure she's done and the incessant licking from Niall can't be taken anymore, she pulls him off of her and pulls him up and attaches their mouths together, tasting herself on his tongue. "You're amazing. I'm sorry I got so angry about Barbara."

"I should have just fake kissed her." Niall sighs kissing her a little harshly.

"No, I saw you turn her down. I shouldn't have lashed out the way I did. I just... Sometimes I get possessive because I'm so much older than you." Louis says with a small blush.

"I don't want anyone but you." Niall smiles kissing her a few more times.

Louis smiles and looks up at him. "You realise that you’re practically with someone who could be your mother, right? I'm so old, I can't have kids anymore."

"So? I don't care, Louis, I don't care about any of that." Niall kisses her again and he feels so much love swelling up in his chest.

Louis kisses back with everything she can muster. "You're way too good for me."

"What are you talking about? You're perfect." Niall giggles.

"Not likely." Louis mumbles as she pushes him up and goes about finding her underwear.

Niall sits her back on the couch and finds them for her, tugging them on her legs and pulling them up.

She smiles and kisses him once more. "You should head home soon. It's been nearly an hour and a half since the final bell."

"Really? Oh god, I'm going to be grounded for sure." Niall stands and gives Louis one final kiss running off to the parking lot.

\------------

Niall bursts through the front door, panting and sweaty. Greg hadn't been there and neither had the car which left him to run home. He knows he's in trouble, he's in so much fucking trouble for disobeying his dad and he doesn't really want to face him.

Bobby hears the door slam and stays silent. He knows that it's Niall since Greg is at work. He doesn't want to start the yelling. but he knows it will happen.

Niall tries tip toeing upstairs towards his bedroom, he needs to change and maybe his dad is out getting groceries or something.

"Niall, come to the kitchen right now." Bobby says, trying not to raise his voice any louder than necessary other than to be heard.

Niall tosses his blazer and button up on the bed along with his slacks, heading back downstairs. He yawns and rubs at his eyes. "Yeah, dad?"

"I thought I told you to come straight home after school. Here it is two hours after the final bell. Where have you been? And don't lie." Bobby stirs the stew he's her eating and looks up lightly.

Niall knows he's been caught, not that he expected to get away with it. "I was with that girl I told you about."

"So, you decided to just flat out disobey me?" Bobby asks. He needs to get to the bottom of everything.

"I was just going to see her for a few minutes but I lost track of time..." Niall sighs, his shoulders sagging.

Bobby huffs. "So what is this blue haired, mini skirt wearing, combat boot stomping, harlot's name?"

"Huh? Louis doesn't have blue hair or wears combat boots." Niall rolls his eyes at the image his dad has conjured up.

"Louis? What kind of progressive female name is that? I thought you weren't gay." Bobby is confused.

"I'm not! It's her name!" Niall groans rubbing a hand down his face.

"Boy or girl, you still disobeyed and disrespected me. This isn't like you, Niall. Why are you acting like this?"

"I didn't mean to! I just wanted to spend time with her is all." Niall frowns looking down at his feet.

Bobby sighs and runs a hand down his face. "Look, I'm sorry. You have to understand that I'm just trying to look out for you. I've already lost one son to sex and partying, I don't need you going down the same path."

"I'm not though! Other than today I still listen to you, I still do my homework and get good grades, I do my chores and everything."

"Just promise me you'll be home after last bell for the rest of the week. That's it." Bobby hopes that Niall will just listen.

"I promise dad." Niall hopes he can keep it.

\------------

"I can't come after school. I promised my dad I'd be home on time." Niall really doesn't want to be on bad terms with his dad, they've always been extremely close and he doesn't want to disappoint him again.

Louis nods. "I get it. Don't worry. I do want to thank you though for yesterday. That was not at all what I expected since you said you had only just started masturbating."

Niall turns pink all over again. "I just take what I learned and applied it."

"You're a quick leaner." Louis says appreciatively. "Kiss me since we won't have tonight."

Niall laughs at the cheesy line but stands in between her legs, attaching their mouths.

Louis pulls him down slightly. She wants him closer, but there's only so much room these awful theatre seats allow.

"Oh my god!"

Niall stumbles back nearly tripping over his own feet. When he looks behind him there's Barbara in the doorway.

"Her? You turned me down for her? She's... I could understand Amy or Jesy or even Jade, but she's... She's ancient! Is this your thing? Sleeping with hags three times your own age?" Barbara doesn't get it. She's hurt and confused and just don't understand.

"She's not a hag! Don't be so rude! She's mature and wonderful and perfect and beautiful. Age is a number I don't care about. I love her." And Niall does, he so does.

"But she's old! Plus, she's your teacher! She should be in prison for what I just saw. Why is she better than me?" That's really what it comes down to. She wants to know why she's losing to an old lady.

"Barbara, you're beautiful and sweet, but you're not Louis. I just fell for Louis the first day of class. She knows poetry and plays and doesn't make fun of me for liking those things. She's spontaneous and crazy and I love her. If I never met Louis we might have had a chance, but I believe in soulmates and Louis is mine."

Barbara doesn't know what to say to that. The one decent guy in the entire school and he's in love with a teacher. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even of said anything. I should just... I'll just go."

Louis watches her go. "I sort of feel bad for her, but at the same time I love that I got you and she didn't."

Niall feels really bad. Maybe he should talk to his dad about it, help him not feel so... Shameful?

"I've got papers to grade and you've got a lunch to get to." Louis leans up and kisses him once more. "Oh! Make sure you're not doing anything next Wednesday."

"Okay? What are we doing Wednesday?" Niall kisses her jaw raising his eyebrow.

"I'm taking you to a party!" Louis says a little excited. "When you were talking kinks yesterday, you had a very limited mind. Time to get you to expand your horizons. It'll be a kink exploration type thing."

"Okay." Niall blushes but it sounds fun, him and Louis trying out new things.

Louis smiles brightly and kisses his burning red cheeks. "Don't worry. I go to these parties like once a month. I will warn you that you have to be a bit open minded. People will be touching us, and we'll be touching back. No big." She decided to leave out the part where she's usually in a cage for a few hours out. No need in scaring him just yet.

"Touching? I don't want people touching me or you." That sounds like cheating.

"I mean, it's basically a sex party without the sex. It's a way us teachers blow off steam. There's no sex, kissing, anything like that. It's just us wearing masks and skimpy clothing. Think of it like a club, but for old people. It just happens to host a lot of kink exploration for someone like you." Louis tries to explain. She won't tell him everything. He doesn't need to know that all the women wear lingerie and that's about it.

Niall nods his head and smiles. "That doesn't sound so bad. I'll go with you, but won't the teachers notice a student there?"

"We all wear masks and ridiculous hair and stuff so we can't tell who anyone is." Louis says with a shrug. "They're kind of surprised I'm being a date. Oh! That reminds me, wear a pair of black boxer briefs."

"What else should I wear?" Niall needs to know if he needs to go buy clothes.

Louis frowns. "Uh... That's about it for male dress code. You can just strip down in my car since you obviously can't just wear that out of the house."

Niall's eyes widen. "Wow, okay just underwear got it. Uh, that's it? Just my briefs?"

"Yup." Louis feels like she's forgetting something. "I'll get you a mask so don't worry about that... Oh! What colour do you think I look good in: royal blue, seduction red, pure white, or naughty black?"

Niall looks at and her skin tone. "I like pure white with maybe red lipstick to off set it? I've seen models wear stuff like that."

She smiles and leans in to kiss him. "Sounds like a plan." She kisses his cheek and grabs her bag full of papers. "Now, come on Mister Horan. We'll be late for next block."

"Right! I'll see you later." He goes in for another tongue filled kiss before dashing out and into the hallway

\------------

Greg brings the pizza into the living room and calls Niall down. "Oi! Dinner! Bring your controller and prepare to get your ass kicked in FIFA!"

Niall laughs from upstairs running down with his bright green controller in one hand. "Yeah right, mate."

"It's true! When in not working and shagging the girl next door, I'm practicing my football moves so I can shame you on the virtual pitch." Greg says with a laugh.

"You're shagging Denise?" Niall hadn't really expected that, but then again Denise is pretty and Greg is always watching her splash around in her pool from his window like a pervert.

Greg blushes a brilliant shade of red. "Yeah. Dad thinks I'm only in for the place to stick my dick, but I'd do anything for her. If she wanted me to bring her a star, I would."

"See, dad doesn't understand! I tried to tell him I was in love and he thinks it's a phase."

"Dad just doesn't want us to be in the same position he found himself in." Greg says quietly. Niall was too young to remember the shouting matches between their parents during the years leading up to the divorce.

Niall bites into a fresh piece of supreme pizza moaning at the taste. "I have a question for you."

"What's that?" Greg asks around a mouthful of pepperoni and cheddar cheese pizza.

Niall swallows his food and washes it down with some rootbeer. "Well there's this girl I'm with and she wants me to go to a party with her next week..."

Greg quirks a brow. "And? Denise and I go to parties together all the time. It's no big deal."

"No, it's a sex party." Niall kind of squirms just saying the word.

"Oh..." Greg doesn't really know how to respond at first. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her I would come, but I'm really nervous because everyone there is going to be older than me and I don't know what I'm doing and it's about kink exploration and I can only wear underwear and a mask." Niall babbles when he's nervous, it's a bad habit.

"Jesus! Kink exploration? What kind of chick are you dating? Does she live in West London? That would explain a lot." Greg frowns at the thought of his brother at a sex party.

"Yeah, she lives here. It's not... We're not having sex by the way! It's just exploring different kinks without the sex? I think." He can't even remember anymore.

"You sound really uncomfortable. Are you sure this girl is worth this?" Greg sips at his orange soda to swallow his food.

"I'm in love with her, Greg." Niall looks at him and he's never been more serious with his brother.

The older of the two smiles brightly. "Then you go with her. She needs to see that her stuff is important to you."

"Which is why I'm going." Niall takes another slice of pizza feeling confident now that Greg talked to him.

"Don't worry. I'm only a phone call away if something goes wrong." Greg says as he turns back to the FIFA menu. "Now back to your regularly scheduled ass kicking."

\------------

Louis honks her horn to let Niall know she's here. She's got a white fashion trench coat cinched tightly around her waist and her hair is a stack of curls. Her white heels are in the backseat so she drive a little better. He hopes Niall enjoys himself tonight.

Niall comes out in a t-shirt and basketball shorts sliding into her car. "I got the underwear on underneath."

"Perfect. Your mask is in the backseat if you want to go ahead and put it on." Louis says as she drives them around and tries to find the party.

Niall twists his body and finds a black mask sitting next to a diamond one. He figures the black one is his fitting it on over his face and then he starts undressing throwing it in the backseat.

They make it and park in the expansive garage along with all the other guests. She leans across the centre console and kisses him. "Thanks for coming with me. One more thing you should know, we don't use our real names here. I'm just called Diamond because of the mask."

"What should I be then? I don't think black is acceptable." Niall laughs and looks at his pale skin.

"Coal? With enough pressure you get a diamond." She shrugs and starts to undo her jacket, throwing it into the back seat revealing her outfit (or lack thereof) for the night.

"Maybe Batman?" Niall jokes until he's choking on his laugh looking at Louis in her 'outfit.'

"Batman could work. That's up to you. Hold on, I have to get my shoes." She's leans into the back, bum on full display for the boy in the passenger seat.

Niall has to resist the urge to touch and musters up a smile. "Batman, because I'm your hero."

Louis looks over her shoulder with a giant smile. "I love it." She grabs her shoes and mask, slipping both articles on. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Niall climbs out and he's glad he's taller than Louis even in heels. He squeezes her hand, leading her up to the house.

Louis knocks and almost immediately, the door is opened. "Diamond! Oh my god! I love your lingerie!"

Louis leans in and presses a soft kiss to the other woman's mouth. "Thank you! Oh, Candy, this is Batman; Batman, this is Candy."

Candy smiles brightly. "So you're the boy that Diamond won't shut up about. Pleasure to meet you." She leans in and kisses him like she had Louis.

Niall's eyes widen. "Oh uh, wow." He looks at Louis hoping she's not upset.

Louis laughs lightly. "It's his first party. He isn't used to all the greetings yet."

Candy laughs. "Find Brown Dynamite. He set up the cage for you a little while ago. All the men are waiting for you to get in."

"Cage?" Niall is confused more than anything, there's a cage?

Louis pulls him through the house, introducing him and kissing more men and women in greeting. They finally make it to the main room with the cage.

The music is loud and the bass is shaking the walls. Louis spots Brown Dynamite and taps his shoulder. "Who said you could start the party without me?"

Niall's not sure how to react to him or to anyone here. He feels uncomfortable, especially knowing Louis' going to be in a cage and he just wants to tell her to leave but she likes this stuff and he wouldn't tell her what to do. "I'm going to go get something to drink."

"Unless you get it from a tap, it's going to be alcohol. Just a heads up." Louis says softly as she leans in and kisses just below his ear.

"I'll be back." Niall heads to the kitchen getting a cup of water. He doesn't drink, something he'd rather do when he's of legal age.

Louis sighs when Niall leaves, but puts a smile on her face when she's shoved onto the cage. It's not big at all- she can barely fit in her hands and knees. She can feel the familiar press of the toy at her entrance and moans once it's inside her. "Come on, boys. Give Diamond a little love!"

Niall comes back out with a cup in his hand choking on his water. What the hell? What the hell?

Louis is smiling and moaning and trying to keep her composure. There's a good number of guys standing around the cage, jerking themselves off and letting their release drop into the metal box and all over the girl.

Niall shoots Louis a look and heads outside. He needs some fresh air.

It's good twenty minutes later before Louis is let out of the cage. She's come a total of three times and she lost count of how many guys has come on her. She covered in jizz and laughing hysterically. "Has anyone seen Batman? Where's my boyfriend?"

"Think he went outside!" Candy gestures towards the door.

Louis stumbles outside and sure enough, there's Niall. "Babe, what are you doing out here? The party is just getting started. Come on."

Niall looks at her and cringes. In all his years he's sworn a total of twelve times maybe, he's not one to do it but right now? "What the actual fuck?"

Louis' smile falters. "What's wrong? You're supposed to be inside finding something you enjoy."

"You're inside, in a cage, covered in other man's seminal fluids. What am I supposed to think?"

"That I'm having fun? You could have joined in. Or you could have done something else. There's a room set up for simple porn watching and masturbation."

"Are you serious? You don't see the fucking problem I'm having?" Niall glares even though she can't see it.

"It's a bit of harmless fun! I'm not touching them or anything!" Louis is ready to continue shouting when a deep voice captures her attention.

"Diamond, can I talk to you for a second? Uh, in private."

Niall looks over and rolls his eyes. "Whatever, I'll go back inside." He storms into the house.

\------------

Niall's spent the past ten minutes searching for Louis. She hadn't been outside, in her disgusting cage, or in the kitchen. He approaches that girl Candy and taps her shoulder. "Have you seen L-Diamond anywhere?"

"I saw Big Daddy dragging her up the stairs a few minutes ago. Don't know what it was all about. She looked ready to cry and he was tugging on her curls real hard." She shrugs and leans into his space. "Why? Do you need a partner for something? I'll be happy to lick the whipped cream off you any day."

"No, I'm fine." Niall heads upstairs looking through a few bedrooms, blushing along the way, but no Louis. It's literally the last door he comes to when he hears noises.

"Don't touch me! Please! No! Let go of me!" Louis is screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Shut the fuck up, you little bitch. You're nothing more than a glorified sex toy. You think you can wear that? You're practically begging for it with that outfit."

Niall gasps, is Louis being raped? He doesn't think twice crashing into the room. "Get the hell off of her!"

He's inside Louis and all Niall sees is red ripping the man away from her.

"Niall! Niall, stop!" Louis shouts as she pulls the comforter up around her. "Niall! Stop, please!"

"What do you mean stop? He was forcing himself on you!" Niall glares down at the man.

"It was a fantasy! He wasn't actually hurting me. We have a safe word." Louis doesn't want Niall to hurt anyone.

"A fantasy? So... So you were just having sex with him?" Niall's shouting turns into whispering, his shoulders slouching.

Louis looks to the bed, feeling the guilt wash over her. "I'm the only one who will play out the fantasy with him..."

"I thought we were... I'm just going to go." Niall sniffles and he turns around quickly before Louis can see the tears, swiftly walking out of the room.

"Niall, wait..." Louis watches the door shut behind the boy and looks to the man. "I'm sorry. I think you should go."

Niall doesn't listen though he storms outside peeling his mask off and wiping at his eyes with the heel of his hand. He goes to Louis' unlocked car finding his clothes and slipping them on.

Candy is there in the garage, smoking a cigarette. She frowns. "Niall Horan?"

Niall freezes looking away from the woman who he still hasn't identified. "Uh, no."

"Don't lie to me. You sit next to Liam Payne and Harry Styles in my Calculus class." She takes her mask off and revealing herself to be Miss Lovato.

"Yeah, I'm Niall. Just... Don't say anything, okay? Louis and I aren't together anymore." Niall sobs, trying to choke it back down.

She groans. "I can't not say something. It's my job and my duty to report it." She runs her hand through her hair. "Look, I can wait a few days, but I have to say something."

"No! No, are you willing to fuck her over and get her fired and tossed in jail? Please! Just please don't say anything." As much as Niall hates Louis he doesn't want to see her lose her job and end up in prison.

"It's my oath and duty as a teacher. I don't have a choice. Just... Go home."

"I'm not going home until you promise that you'll let her be! I don't care what I have to do just leave her alone!" Niall stands in front of her glaring.

Demi rolls her eyes. She'll tell him what ever he wants to hear. "Fine, now go before I call the cops on you for trespassing."

Niall leaves after that, breaking down into tears until he gets home trying to be quiet as he passes his dad. His dad let him go to the party but he doesn't want his dad to see him like this, even though he isn't being quiet.

Bobby frowns as his son heads into his room. He wants to pry, but feels like it might be a brother situation. Nevertheless, he brews a cup of herbal tea and heads to Niall's room. "Niall? I made you some tea."

Niall's sobbing into his pillow and he tries to calm himself down. "I don't want any tea, dad."

The older male sighs and heads in anyway. "Come on, buddy. You can tell me anything. You know I'm here for you."

Niall cries at that, trying to breathe and talk but neither is working. "I- I caught Louis... Having sex with someone else."

Bobby's heart breaks for his son. "Oh, Niall... I'm so sorry." He sets the tea aside and pulls his son into his chest. "I told you she was a blue haired harlot."

Niall just sobs into his dad's chest, digging his fingers into his arms. He feels like a child again.

\------------

Niall has his face buried in his arms whilst sitting at his lunch table, his tray of untouched food in front of him.

"Niall, you have to cheer up and eat, mate. She's a fucking bitch." Zayn says with a sympathetic glance at his friend.

"Just let me starve to death." Niall mutters, sighing sadly.

"Niall we're not going to let you kill yourself over some slut." Harry hates seeing Niall like this.

"Yeah, mate. She doesn't know what she's missing." Liam says as he slings an arm around the boy's shoulders.

Zayn nods. "And Miss Lovato has been looking at you more in class."

"That's because she knows that Louis and I are... Were a thing." Niall doesn't want to be here, he doesn't want to go to theatre.

The bell rings and Zayn looks to his friend. "You want to go to the nurse? I'm sure she'll let you lay down during the block."

"I think I'll go to the bathroom first. I'll see you guys later." He stands and heads off on his own.

\------------

Bobby sighs as finally wakes up for the day. Working the graveyard shift is never fun, but when he's an only parent, it's worse. He has a missed call on his cell phone from Niall's school. Frowning, he dials it back and fears the worst.

"Hello, Northwest Secondary school how may I help you?" An elderly woman asks.

"Hi, uh, my son Niall Horan goes to your school and I have a call from you guys. Is everything okay? Niall isn't hurt is he?" Bobby asks, slipping a pair of trackies and a shirt on in case he has to run to get him.

"Oh yes the attendance office called wondering if you knew where Niall goes to during fourth block."

"To fourth block, I'm assuming." Bobby frowns. "Has he not been showing up or something?"

"He's been skipping theatre everyday for the past week. He's present for his other classes, no tardies just fourth block seems to be a problem."

"Hmmmm... Is there someone named Louis in there? I know they had a falling out so he might be avoiding her." Bobby asks wanting to know why his son suddenly started skipping his favourite class.

"The teacher's name is Louis Tomlinson. There might be another student with the same name." She can't really disclose the names of students.

"Oh. Uh, I'll talk to him when he gets home then. Thank you for calling." Bobby wonders if Niall is avoiding that class because of this Louis girl.

When Niall does get home he's emotionally drained more than anything immediately going to the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge for leftover pizza.

Bobby peeks out from computer room though to catch him. "Hey, buddy. How was school?"

"Okay." Niall's still upset, he barely talks or eats, but it's one of those moments where his stomach is hurting from the lack of food.

"I got a call from your school today. Have you been skipping fourth block this week?" Bobby just gets straight to the point. He doesn't want to try and beat around the bush.

"Yeah..." Niall picks the mushrooms off his pizza tossing them away in the garbage.

Bobby sighs. He's grateful for Niall's honesty. "Is Louis in the class? Is that why?"

"Yes." Niall takes a bite his stomach immediately relieved. He sees no point in lying and getting in trouble.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I know it hurts, bud, but you can't let this get you down." Bobby kisses his hair and thinks about what the secretary told him. "What's Louis' last name?"

"Tomlinson." Niall sees no importance in the question, but he answers it anyway.

"Louis Tomlinson? But the secretary said..." Bobby's face drains of colour. His son was messing around with his teacher! Oh god, oh god, oh god!

"What about the secretary?" Niall asks looking up at his father in confusion.

Bobby coughs suddenly trying to cover his anger and shock. "Nothing! Nothing! Never mind! I have to shower for work. Are you just going to be in your room?"

"Yeah." Niall takes the box of pizza heading upstairs to his bedroom.

"Okay... I love you!" Bobby shouts up after his son.

"Love you too!" Niall calls down. His dad doesn't usually say I love you and he's wondering if something is wrong.

\------------

Bobby is livid, beyond livid. He keeps his composure when he signs into the main office, and he keeps calm when he's walking through the halls, but when he gets into the theatre room and sees who he assumes is Louis, he's struggling to keep himself together. "Excuse me!"

Louis looks up from where she's painting a set piece for upcoming production. "Hi, can I help you, sir? I don't think you're one of my drama patrons."

"No, my name is Bobby Horan and I've come to tell you to stay away from my son." He narrows his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any clue what you're talking about." Louis says nervously as she can see a few students milling about backstage to finish with props and set.

"My son, Niall. I know you've been... Touching him." Bobby grimaces.

She bites at her lip. "Sir, why don't we talk in my office? There's other people around to hear this."

"Gladly." Bobby storms into what he assumes is her office, waiting with his arms crossed.

Louis quickly sends the kids home and promises to stay even later tomorrow before hurrying into her office and shutting the door. "Mister Horan, I'd appreciate it if you would wait for a private setting next time instead of excusing me in front of my students."

"Why? Why so they don't know that you're a pedophile?" Bobby hisses.

"Your son came onto me!" She points to the doodled artwork that she still has hanging in her office. "Don't think he's completely innocent in all this."

"Whether he came onto you he's a fifteen year old boy! Christ, he hasn't even started shaving yet! You're a middle aged woman what could a teenage boy possibly have to offer you?" He shouts.

"A chance to feel fucking young again!" Louis shouts right back. "I'm fucking forty three years old! If a fifteen year old boy tells me I'm beautiful, then I'm flattered!"

"You're forty three! Feel flattered all you fucking want, but now you'll end up in prison on a list for sexual offenders!"

"Get the hell out of my office! You aren't going to stand here and threaten me. Yell and scream, anything you have to say, say it; but don't you dare stand in my office and threaten me." Louis can feel a spark of adrenaline coursing through her.

"I'm going straight to the school board, Louis Tomlinson. I hope you're prepared for the consequences." He turns around exiting her office.

Once he's gone, Louis breaks down in tears. She doesn't know where she fucked up first, but now it was all coming back to bite her in the ass.

\------------

Zayn doesn't like theatre on a normal day, but this is just creepy and weird. They aren't doing anything. Louis is sitting in the back letting them do whatever as she stares at Niall. "Have you talked to her since?"

"No. I don't know if I want to either." Niall is still hurt and betrayed and upset amongst other things.

"She keeps staring at you." Zayn says a little weirded out.

Louis sighs and decides to just go ahead and get this over with. "Niall, can you come here please?"

"Shit." Niall groans, but stands up stalking over to her. "What?"

She flips the seat next to her down and motions for him to sit. "I've got a lot of things to say to you and I'd rather do it under the guise of friendly terms."

Niall rolls his eyes but sits, trying to create as much distance between them as he can considering they're sitting next to each other.

"First, I'm extremely sorry. It was hypocritical of me to yell and pout about you and Barbara when I knew that I would be acting crazy at the party. Second, I'm sorry I acted the way I did at the party. I didn't think about how you feel since the other teachers' spouses attend and get in on the action as well. I just assumed you'd be okay with it. Third, and this is the one I feel caries the most weight, I'm very sorry I cheated on you with Big Daddy. Again, every party, the two of us hook up and I didn't think about you."

Niall isn't sure what to say. He doesn't want to forgive her, he doesn't, but he loves her. "I shouldn't forgive you because when I realized you weren't being hurt I was really hurt. I just... I never wanted to see you ever again, but I think I love you too much to just let go, but no more cage or Big Daddy."

"I promise, no more." Louis nods. "It doesn't matter anymore. Your father is telling the school board about what's happened between us. I'll lose my job and then get jail time."

Niall's eyes widen. "No! No, that can't happen. I'll talk to him, Louis, okay?"

"Don't worry about it. I deserve it. He just has to ask around. Barbara will testify and I know the maths teacher knows as well." Louis shakes her head.

"No. I love you, Louis. I love you so fucking much, okay?" Niall kisses her- God, he missed this.

"Get it, Niall!" Zayn yells from the front of the auditorium.

The entire place goes silent as every head turns to see the two in the back.

Niall pulls back. "Oh my God, Miss Tomlinson, I have no idea what came over me."

Louis blushes and clears her throat. "Mister Horan, that was highly inappropriate. That’s an after school detention, my office. You'll be sorting through scripts."

"Sorry." Niall sheepishly heads back to his seat, face bright red.

Barbara looks at the ground. "Liar." She mumbles as he takes his seat.

Zayn rolls his eyes before leaning over and whispering. "So you guys all good then?"

"Yeah, we are, but why the hell would you say that so loud?" Niall glares.

"Sorry. I've never seen you actually kiss a woman. It was exciting you finally getting action." Zayn says with a chuckle.

"We've done more than kiss." Niall rolls his eyes.

"You're doing more in detention, aren't you?" Zayn waggles his eyebrows.

"Maybe." Niall grins winking over at Louis.

\------------

Louis smoothes her skirt as she waits for Niall. She's won't initiate anything. If anything is to happen, she will let Niall do anything he wants.

Niall enters her office and smiles sheepishly. "Uh, hey, I'm here for detention."

"The scripts are over there. Sort them by play and musical please." Louis says quietly.

"Is that what you really want me to do? I can think of better things." And he can, he can think of a million things.

"That's what you'll do if you want nothing to do with me. I'm not making any moves. If you want anything from me you can have it." Louis says softly.

Niall straddles her hips, kissing her. He misses this, kisses and feeling her skin beneath his hands.

Louis pulls back, looking up at him. "Is this what you want? Trust me, I'm not complaining, but I want everything we do to be lead by you."

"Of course this is what I want. I love you." Niall nips at her jaw, smiling against her skin.

Louis smiles. "I... I love you too. I really do." She leans up and presses their lips together tightly. "What do you want from me today?"

"Just to cuddle, I just want you in my arms." He squeezes Louis' waist pulling her onto the couch.

She ducks her head into the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry about what happened. I really didn't think about you at all and that was selfish of me."

"I don't care anymore. I love you." Niall wraps his arms around her burying his nose into the back of her neck.

Louis is content to just lay there in her student's arms. "I'm going to miss this when I lose my job."

"You're not going to lose your job." Niall shakes Louis a bit and frowns.

"You didn't see your dad. He was pretty convinced that he’d see me in chains." She sighs as she remembers feeling scared out of her mind when he threatened her.

"You'll be okay, even if he tells I'll just lie. It'll reduce the sentence if I'm not saying you molested me."

Louis doesn't respond, just tries to get closer to him. "No matter what happens, I'll lose my job and I'll never be able to work with children again. I'll be put on a sex offenders list... I'll be told to stay away from you and I'm sure your father will have a restraining order."

"But when I'm eighteen they can't do anything. I'll be an adult." Niall kisses turns her head and kisses her.

"Will you still love me in three years? I'll be forty six and extremely old and... You could do so much better than me." Louis doesn't want him to waste his life if he meets someone else.

"I love you. Why won't you understand that? I love you, Louis. I'll take good care of you." Niall kisses her again a little more passionately.

Louis keeps her fears to herself. The feeling of being too old, menopausal, not what he needs- she locks them away. She won't voice them when he's adamant about his love for her.

"Then we'll have a baby now! We'll try and try until you end up pregnant and I'll take care of our baby and then when I'm eighteen we can be a family." Niall smiles softly.

"I can't, Niall. I'm forty three and going through menopause. It doesn't matter how many times we try, we'll never have a baby." Louis says softly. She wants to give him a baby if that's what he wants, but it's just not possible.

"You don't know that! Something could happen and if it doesn't we'll adopt!" Niall just wants to make her happy.

"I love you so, so much." Louis says, voice tight with emotion and eyes full of tears. She kisses him passionately, savouring all she can.

"I'm sorry I messed up your life, Lou. I didn't want to do that." Niall feels terrible, and guilty, full of shame.

She shakes her head. "You didn't mess it up, I did that. You made it so much better." She looks at the clock, seeing that detention was over five minutes ago. "You should go. I don't need your dad back in here yelling at me."

Niall climbs on top of her, straddling her hips and kissing her. "I love you. More than anything."

Louis smiles and blushes at his words. "I love you too. Nothing will change that."

"I'll see you later." Niall gets up heading out of the theatre and out of the school building towards his dad's car in the parking lot.

\------------

Niall is standing in front of his theatre class, one hand bent behind his back while he read his analysis paper on queen Mab aloud to the class.

Louis smiles and nods as she listens.

The theatre doors are thrown open and the principle strides in. He comes to Louis' seat and hands her a letter. "Miss Tomlinson, by order of the Board of Education you are hereby terminated from this position."

Niall stumbles over his words and stops talking altogether, staring at the principal.

"Excuse me, but I'm in the middle of presentations. I'll step away after this class is over." She turns back to Niall and signals him to continue.

"Miss Tomlinson, I have your replacement right here. If you refuse to step down, we will call the authorities."

Niall just stays silent. He wants to defend Louis but how would that look on them?

Louis looks ahead, staring at Niall, unsure what to do. "What am I to do for the rest of the day?"

"You'll be confined to your office so you can pack up your belongings." The principal says as he grabs her clipboard from her hands and hands it to the new teacher.

Niall frowns at her discreetly blowing her a kiss while everyone is staring at the substitute.

Louis swallows the lump in her throat and gets up heading from the room. She knew it was coming, but that was humiliating.

Niall looks at the ground, unsure of what to do or say or if he should even continue.

"Go ahead, dear. I'll continue grading. What's the subject matter?" The substitute looks over the notes, frowning at the doodled hearts all over page.

"We're just supposed to read our analysis papers. I finished." Niall didn't, but he doesn't feel like finishing going to sit down by Zayn.

Zayn bites at his lip. "What does this mean for you guys?"

"It doesn't mean anything. When I'm eighteen they don't have control over me."

"That's three years from now. What are you going to do today? She needs you." Zayn says quietly.

"I'm going to deny the rumors and..." Niall stops. He doesn't need Zayn judging him on his wanting for a baby.

Zayn is about to question him when the next student starts to read their paper. They'll talk later.

\------------

Niall walks into Louis' office after school smiling. "I know this is unexpected, but I wanted to see you and Harry is covering for me so my dad isn't expecting me home for awhile."

Louis looks up, face a wreck from crying most of the day. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't see me like this."

Niall kisses her tears. "I feel really bad, Lou. I'm sorry I ruined your life and, I mean, I understand if you want me to leave; just know that I love you."

"I don't want you to leave. I want you here with me, but I just lost my job, I'll probably have jail time, and you deserve better than all of this." Louis says quietly.

"I already told you I'll be waiting for you." Niall brushes her bangs back kissing her again.

Louis sighs, looking down at her desk. "I know. I just feel a bit insecure because it's three years without you."

"No, I'll write you letters. I'll change my name and have them sent to Harry's house or under Greg's name or something and I'll have little photos and drawings and I'll call you. You'll still have me."

Louis nods. "I love you. Never think I don't. Okay? I love you so much."

"I love you too, I don't want you questioning it anymore just accept it." Niall lifts her out of her chair and sets her on her desk.

"Never. I know you do. You love me, I won't forget." She parts her legs for him to stand between them.

Niall braces both hands on either side of her thighs leaning in to kiss her with a little more force.

Louis grabs his face and pulls him as close as she can. "This is probably going to be the last time we see each other for awhile."

"I want to have sex with you. Is that alright?" Niall hopes it is.

"Yes. Please, Niall." Louis says with a nod. She needs this. Needs something to get her through the years without him.

"I don't have a condom." There's no way he could have bought them and apparently according to Greg they keep his stashed at Denise's place.

Louis shrugs. "I can't get pregnant. It's fine. Just please..." She leans up to kiss him.

Niall tugs at her heels then at her skirt. "What position do you want to be in?"

"I want to see you. I want you to see how great you make me feel." Louis says quietly.

Niall nods and brings her closer to the edge of the desk finally managing to shuck her skirt and her top. "You look... Beautiful."

Louis blushes. "You should have been the one to see me like this at the party."

"It's okay we're here now." Niall starts undressing himself, blushing once he's naked.

She looks him over, smiling. "I love you. You're so fit and amazing. I'm so lucky to call you mine."

Niall chuckles and tries not to turn any redder sucking on one of her nipples.

Gasping, Louis tilts her head back as pleasure courses through her. She wants Niall to tease her and this moment to last. She wants romance and extreme intimacy. She wants everything from him. She looks up and her eyes catch the notebook paper that started this all. "Missus Louis Horan. Sounds good doesn't it?"

"It sounds great. I can't wait for you to be a Horan." Niall pushes three fingers into her mouth.

She hums around the digits and lets her tongue coat them in spit. She leans forward, wrapping her hand around his cock and pumps him slowly.

Niall gasps, his head falling back and his mouth open. He definitely didn't expect that.

Louis huffs a laugh around his fingers, pulling her head back to free her mouth. "Open me up, Ni. I'm so wet and your fingers are super slick."

Niall pushes one into her almost straight away working her muscles open.

She moans, relaxing as best she can and her grip on him tightens a little. "More. I can take it. Trust me."

He squeezes the second one in, gasping. "Wow, you're tight."

Louis shifts around and stops when the new angle sends a rush of pleasure to her. "Fuck, right there. Niall, right there."

Niall furrows his eyebrows but starts pressing into where she's talking about wiggling a third finger in. "Like this?"

"Yes!" Louis tips her head back in pleasure. She can feel a rush of something drip down her legs and she knows she's wet. "Fuck, come on, Niall. I'm ready. Please."

Niall nods, grabbing onto Louis' shoulders and pushes into her. "Oh... Fuck."

She digs her nails into his biceps. "I love you. God, do I love you."

"I love you too. I love you so much, Lou." He bites at her shoulder slowly sinking in to the hilt.

Louis holds him close and moans. "Don't move. Hold on. I need a second."

Niall keeps his hips still, gasping out at the heat engulfing his dick. "O-Okay."

She takes a deep breath and can feel her body relaxing and taking him in. "I- I think I'm good. You can move."

"Are you sure?" Niall doesn't want to hurt her in any way, any more than he has.

"Yeah. Come on, Ni. I want you to fuck me hard and come inside me." She whispers in his ear as she pulls back to attach their lips.

Niall starts to move his hips groaning. "Jesus, Lou, you're so, fuck."

She eases herself down so her back is resting against her wooden desk. She's swipes her arms out and pushes everything in reach to the floor and pulls Niall down to her. Louis rests their foreheads together as he continues to fuck into her and her breath hitches and struggles to escape her. "I fucking love you. Oh god!"

"I love you too, shit." Niall continues thrusting into her and, Jesus, he didn't think it would feel this fantastic.

"Come on, Niall. I want you to come inside me. Please. I want to feel you." Louis says desperately. She's never felt this close to anyone or this desperate to please a sexual partner.

Niall moans thrusting into Louis until he comes tossing his head back with his jaw wide open.

Louis moans with him, feeling her inside become saturated with his release. She pushes him back so he pulls out and she can feel her muscles working to expel the substance from her body. She can only imagine the sight of her cunt soaked with him and his sperm dripping out from her wide open hole.

"Am I beautiful now?" She teases.

"Yes." Niall leans down and starts licking his come dripping out of her.

She gasps, not expecting him to want to lick her clean. "Don't swallow it. I want some. You taste so good."

Niall keeps it on his tongue, licking into her mouth.

As disgusting as it all seems, Louis is actually loving every moment with Niall. She knows it has to end for now though. "We should get going. You've got to get home to your dad and I've got to finish packing up my office."

Niall sighs, but kisses her a few more times. "I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave either, but I don't want you to get in any trouble." She responds in turn, giving him light and quick kisses. "Now go before I drop to my knees to suck you off."

"Can we do that first?" Niall asks his eyes wide.

\------------

Niall is watching Derby county eating the pizza Greg bought but all he can think about is telling his brother.

Greg seems to have his own agenda for the evening. He's nervously biting at his fingernails and stealing side glances at his brother for the entire first half of the game. "Niall? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Niall is a little tense trying to concentrate on eating his food.

"Would... Would you be angry if I asked dad if I could have mum's engagement ring? I know it's a little random, but I want to propose to Denise and the ring originally belonged to nan and... Yeah." Greg asks quietly.

"Why would I be angry? That's wonderful, Greg." Niall smiles softly.

Greg breathes a sigh of relief and smiles tentatively. "I didn't think you'd be mad about the engagement, but I didn't know if you wanted to use the ring to propose someday."

"No, I... Can I tell you something now?" Niall's stomach turns at the thought.

"Of course. We're brothers; you can tell me anything." Greg says as he grabs a slice of pizza.

"That girl I was telling you about is my theatre teacher. Well was." Niall looks down at his lap.

"The one who took you to a sex party? What! How old is she?" Greg says shocked.

"Forty three..." Niall is whispering now trying to eat his food.

Greg is silent. He thinks back to their last conversation and Niall's unwavering declaration of love. He feels his heart swell a little because he can sympathise with loving somebody completely. "Do you love her?"

"I love her with all my heart. She's the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Then who cares how old she is? As long as she loves you, then it's a match made in heaven."

"Dad does, he told the school board and she was fired." Niall tears at that.

Greg frowns, but nods. "He's going to think that she manipulated you into everything. He just wants to protect you."

"I know, but I know he'll keep us apart. He'll never accept us even when I'm old."

"Once you're eighteen, he doesn't get a choice in the matter. As long as you love her and stay faithful, you'll be fine. That means you better be a virgin after prom night." Greg teases lightly.

Niall turns pink and tries not making eye contact with his brother.

Greg knows that look though. He had the same expression after Bobby had walked in on Denise and him when they were only sixteen years old. "You're not a virgin are you?

"No..." it's not like Niall is ashamed or even embarrassed it's just that this is his brother.

"Did you like it? You were safe, right? I should've known after you asked me for a condom." Greg smiles and pats his brother on the back.

"She can't have kids anymore, if that's why you're asking. And we're both clean."

"She can't have..." Greg tries to process that. "Jesus, you really go for older woman."

"I told you she's forty three!" Niall sighs but at least Greg's not disgusted or angry.

"What do you think dad's going to do next?" Greg asks quietly. Their dad has a tendency to try and make everything right all the time.

"I don't know. Make me date someone younger?" Niall really fucking hopes not.

Greg chuckles. "Well, let's not worry about it right now. Let's just eat pizza and cheer on the Rams."

"Sounds alright." Niall eats his pizza, leaning back against the armchair.

There's a minute of silence before, "you're my best man, right?"

\------------

Niall can't help cry. He tried his hardest not to, but it's inevitable he supposes.

"Hey, it's only three years. It could be worse. And you know we'll all do our best to keep the two of you in contact." Liam says as he pulls Niall close.

"Three years, Liam that's so fucking far away I don't think I can manage that. That's over a thousand days being without her!"

Zayn looks to the floor of Harry's basement. He's doesn't think Hallmark makes a card for this.

Miss Tomlinson had been tried for her sexual crimes with a minor. She had a few witnesses against her and Niall adamantly declaring that she never touched him. The jury though sentenced her to three years in prison and she now had to register on a sex offenders' list.

"We'll get you a fake ID so you can go visit her. Can't you repeal the restraining order your dad got against her?"

"I'm fifteen, according to the government I'm not a person, I'm property." Niall wants nothing more than to see her.

Harry rubs his back. "Why don't you send her letters under one of our names? Or maybe Greg's since he's over eighteen?"

"Probably best to use ours since Greg is family." Liam mumbles.

Zayn nods. "Don't stress, mate. We'll get you to your lady fair."

"Thanks guys for being supportive about this instead of disgusted." Niall leans into Zayn and sighs.

"Who are we to judge?" Liam smiles brightly. "Now come on. I think there's a Derby County game on."

Niall laughs lightly and turns the television on opening one of the bags of crisps.

It's about fifteen minutes into the game when Niall's phone rings loudly. His father's name and picture flashes across the screen.

"Hold on, guys." Niall heads into the kitchen and answers his phone. "Hello?"

"Niall? I need the absolute truth from you. How far did Miss Tomlinson ever make you go?"

Niall grits his teeth. "She never made me do anything. I completely consented. Why does it matter anyway?"

"Just tell me. Did you two ever have sex?" Bobby just needs an answer.

"Yes, once." Niall wonders where this is all going, if there's really a point.

Bobby is silent for a moment. "You used protection, right? You didn't just... Right?"

"She can't have children. We're both clean..." Niall is starting to become concerned.

"Her prison physical just came back... She's pregnant." Bobby says slowly.

Niall's heart swells and he has to remind himself not to be excited with his dad on the line, even though this is the best news he's gotten. "Oh."

"They're asking for you to come in so they can run a DNA test." Bobby says a bit unhappy about it all.

"Alright." Niall ends the conversation and heads back into the living room, shrugging his jacket on.

"You leaving? What about the game?" Liam says as he looks up from the television.

"I have to go take a DNA test... Louis is kind of pregnant." Niall smiles softly looking towards the ground.

Zayn perks up. "Congratulations, daddy!"

Harry looks at Niall in disbelief. "That's great news, Ni! I'm happy for you."

Niall runs his fingers through his hair. "I'm happy myself. I didn't expect this, but Louis and I wanted a baby."

"You're a bit young, but I know you can do it." Liam smiles brightly.

"What are you still doing here? Go get that DNA test!" Zayn says as he's shooing the boy out the door.

Niall laughs and runs home his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

\------------

"Louis Tomlinson?" A prison guard goes to the reaction room handing the woman a letter. "From one Zayn Malik."

Louis frowns, but takes the envelope and thanks the guard. She opens the envelope and smiles brightly seeing the familiar chicken scratch.

'Louis,

I had to write you, I told you I would. I got the sonogram picture and the baby is beautiful. Really beautiful even if it's a little blob and neither of us know the gender. I can't believe you're having a baby and I'll be taking good care of this child and tell it and show it all sorts of pictures of you. Not too long before you'll get to see them in the hospital and then again once you get out. It hurts sometimes knowing where you are, but I know you wouldn't want me to feel guilty that any of this happened. I can't wait for this family to expand, I love you.

-Your Batman'

She immediately grabs a piece of paper and starts writing.

'Batman,

I love you. Being in here without you is hell. Being pregnant in here is hell. I just want to be curled up on the small couch in my office, lying in your arms. I'm so excited to have your baby. I've asked the warden and she said that the restraining order will extended to the baby if you take it once it's born. Since that's the case, be sure to send me lots of pictures of our baby. I have a feeling it's a boy. Don't know why, I just do. I know you can't visit me, but I long to see you. I guess this is karma for doing all of that horrible stuff to you. I was able to keep your doodles from the notebook though. I love you.

-Your ever shining Diamond'

The security guard takes the offered envelope. "You have another sonogram in a week to determine the gender, don't you?"

Louis nods. "I think it's a boy. I'd love to give the father a boy. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to have more kids by the time I'm out of here so a nice healthy male would be wonderful."

"Boys are always a gift. Are you happy that you've managed to get pregnant?" The security guard, Paul, is a nice man who always tries to converse with the women he watches over.

"It's a double edged sword. I'm happy that I've managed to give the father the child we talked about, but I'm terrified of childbirth." Louis says honestly.

"I hope this isn't too terribly personal, but is that why you didn't have any children before?" Paul knows people need human contact and social interaction, something he tries to give them, but he really likes Louis.

Louis shrugs. "I'd just never found the right guy. Like, I had plenty of sex, but I never really connected with someone. It's creepy that the guy I connected with is fifteen years old."

"How did that feel? Connecting with someone that young?" Paul also believes in soul mates and Louis' just happens to be young.

"Weird at first. I thought that maybe I was just drawn to him because of a midlife crisis type thing. He ended up being more than phase though. I miss him so much."

"Understandable. What are you going to do when you get out of here?"

"Marry him." Louis says without any hesitation.

"I really do wish you luck, Louis, and hope that everything works out."

She smiles and leans forward to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Paul. You're the only guard in here who doesn't look at me in disgust."

"I have no right to judge and he consented." At least that's Paul's stance on it.

She smiles and hands him her freshly sealed envelope with Zayn's address on it. "Can you mail this to Zayn, please?"

"Of course. I'll see you later, Louis." Paul takes the letter heading off to the mailroom.

Louis smiles happily and rubs at her small bump. She can't wait to find out the gender. She's so lost in her thoughts that she bumps another inmate on her way out. "Oops! Sorry!"

Katy, an older inmate with a mean streak and ring leader, sneers. "Watch where the fuck you're going, Tomlinson."

"I said sorry. What more do you want? Uncivilised swine." Louis mumbles under her breath.

"What the fuck did you say, pedophile?" Katy shoves Louis back by the shoulders, glaring.

Louis grunts as her back hits a wall. "I called you an uncivilised swine. Your over aggressive behaviour just proves my point." Louis sneers in disgust. "Get your hands off of me. I don't want to catch anything you might have picked up along the way."

"I'm not the one with diseases, whore. You probably let all the fifteen year olds stick their dicks in your shriveled up snatch."

"For your information, there was one man and you can tell me how disgusted you are. I honestly don't care. We love each other and that's all that matters. Too bad the only man you've ever found was Mister Right Hand." Louis says calmly.

She brings her arm back and almost makes contact with Louis' stomach when Paul grabs Katy by the elbow, roughly pulling her back.

Louis fixes her shirt and continues to walk away. She won't lower herself to fighting in this hell hole.

\------------

Niall shows his ID to the security guard at the front desk. "I'm here to visit an inmate."

"Well, Mister," the guard looks at the ID, "Sean Cullen, which inmate are you here to see?"

"Louis Tomlinson. I'm a friend of hers." Niall's heart is beating, wondering if he can get away with this.

The guard turns away and flips a switch, speaking into an intercom. "Paul, can I get Louis Tomlinson to a visitation room? She's got a visitor."

He turns back around and prints Sean a badge. "Just follow Officer Cowell."

Niall nods and follows close behind him trying not to fidget too much he didn't need them thinking he's suspicious.

Officer Cowell lets him into a room. "Louis will be right down. Once she's here, you'll have an hour. We have guards monitoring the room so if you need help, we'll see it."

"Alright, thank you." Niall sits down in his chair and looks at his badge. It says he's nineteen which he suppose he can pass off as.

Louis comes in a minute later, cuffs around her wrists. Her entire faces lights up as she sees Niall sitting there. "Paul, can I please have my hands back?"

"Of course, Miss Tomlinson. I'll be monitoring." Paul says knowingly sending her a wink.

Once he's gone, Louis runs over to Niall and pulls him in close, pressing their lips together. "How did you get in here? God I miss you so much."

"Fake ID. I had to see you." Niall kisses her harder until he realizes something. His face lights up running his hands over her stomach.

"That's your baby. That's your kid in there." Louis says softly. She's so happy to see him. She wants to cry tears of joy, but she doesn't want him to think she's unhappy.

"That's our baby. You're not mad then? I suggested not to use a condom and now you're pregnant."

Louis shakes her head. "I said it was okay. Besides, now we'll have our own child; our own family." She leans forward, kissing him once more. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll try visiting at least once a week. Does that sound good to you? It sounds good to me."

"Yeah," Louis looks at the ground. "Keep sending me letters though. That's the only way I'll be able to see our kid."

"I'll send packages! So many packages." Niall kisses her multiple times smiling.

"The guard who brought me here knows who you really are. He doesn't care about the age difference. He thinks it's beautiful that we found each other."

"So you've made a friend?" Niall smiles rubbing his thumb over her bump.

She hums affirmatively, a small moan making it's way out of her as well. "Babe, pregnancy messes with my hormones and right now, that's my turn on spot. I wouldn't touch me there if I were you."

"How much time do we have?" Niall asks pressing his lips where his thumb was.

"Forty five minutes." Paul's voice floods the room.

"They're watching." Louis says quietly.

"So we can't do anything." Niall frowns, but kisses her again anyway.

She pulls him over to the sofa that's in the room for larger visiting parties and just curls up in his arms. "That's okay. I missed just being with you."

"I'm glad to have you in my arms." Niall keeps his style wrapped tightly around her.

"Oh! I've already made an enemy. I don't know why she doesn't like me." Louis says with a shrug.

"She better not fucking touch you." Niall growls.

Louis laughs and shifts in his arms so she's straddling him. "I've got Paul. He takes good care of me, love. Don't worry."

"Okay as long as you're okay. Oh hey! Look what I got." Niall pulls the collar of his shirt down to show a few stands of chest hair.

Louis smiles brightly and leans down, biting at his now exposed collarbones. "You're fantastic. You're becoming such a man and that's such a turn on."

Niall flushes. "I also started shaving my face last week."

Louis groans. "Don't do that. Let it grow out. Bet it feels nice and scratchy against my skin."

"You want me to grow a beard?" Niall rubs at his now smooth jaw.

"At least stubble. I want to feel it against my face and between my thighs." She whispers as she kisses up and down his neck.

"Shit." Niall breathes out, but nods kissing her again. "No more shaving then."

Louis rocks lightly so she can get a small amount of friction. "You should ask if I can have conjugal visits."

"That sounds marvelous. I'll ask right away." Niall kisses both her and her stomach.

Louis nods and hums against his skin. "Until then, this frottage is going to have to do."

"I don't want to come in my pants." That would be beyond embarrassing.

Louis moans. "Yeah, okay. I get that." She sits up and just looks at him happily. "Guess what?"

"What?" Niall asks keeping his hands on the small of her back.

"I'm pregnant with your kid." Her smile goes happy goofy and she kisses his nose.

Niall laughs. "Really? I had no idea. Well I'm glad the baby's mine!"

Louis smiles and leans in to kiss him. "How's your dad dealing with the news?"

"He's okay. He was pissed at first, but when he realized I was adamant about taking care of the baby he eased up."

"I asked my warden about the restraining order. She said that as soon as you take custody of the baby the restraining order applies to them as well."

Niall nods. "I remember you mentioning that in a letter. You'll still get pictures, but we need to discuss names."

"I'm thinking James or William. Maybe Edward..." Louis is throwing out names left and right.

"What about girl names? I like Ciara and Nora. I also like Charlie for a boy."

"It's definitely going to be a boy. We don't need to work about girl names." Louis says adamantly.

"Louis, we should at least be prepared, okay?" Niall kisses her upturned nose, chuckling.

She pouts and see Paul at the window. "I think our time is up. Keep thinking of boy names, okay?" She leans in and wraps her arms around him, not wanting to have to leave him.

Niall kisses her. "I'll be back in a few days, I promise."

"I love you." She frowns as the door swings open and Paul is there with her handcuffs.

Niall helps her stand kissing her temple. "I'll see you later, okay? I love you."

And just like that, Louis was watching Niall walk away again. She didn't like it all.

\------------

Niall stands at the front steps that led up to the stage in the church. Today's the day, the day his brother marries Denise and he couldn't be happier for either of them. They deserve each other they really do.

"How does she look?" Greg asks as he meets Niall at the door. "Does she look amazing? God, I bet she does."

"She looks beautiful, Greg. You're a lucky man." Niall can see that Greg is literally glowing.

Greg nods and smiles. "She pregnant. We found out last week. She's not too far along, but we're so excited."

"You haven't told dad have you?" Niall can't imagine Greg would with one grandchild well under way.

"Not yet. We're going to wait two months to make it seem like a honeymoon baby." Greg says. He knows his dad won't deal well with two babies on the way.

"Makes sense. Are you ready?" Niall squeezes Greg's shoulder smiling.

"More than ready." Greg smiles as the music starts and turns to see the doors open and Denise standing there.

"Wow." Niall nudges Greg, Denise looks stunning in her dress with her hair and makeup done up.

Denise starts her walk down the aisle, already crying in happiness.

She's about halfway down the aisle when Zayn comes barreling down the aisle and almost pushes Denise out of the way. He's holding his cell phone out for the blond. "Niall!"

Niall's eyes widen hissing at his best friend, "Zayn, there's a wedding happening right now."

Zayn blushes, but holds the phone out. "It's Officer Higgins. Louis' in labour."

Niall's eyes widen and looks to his brother unsure of what to do.

Bobby rolls his eyes. "Good for her. Get on with the ceremony."

"That's your grandchild. You should be more excited." Greg says with a frown. "Go ahead, Niall. Go be with her."

"Are you sure?" This is awkward everyone is looking at him and he feels like he's ruining Greg and Denise's wedding.

"Go. I understand. Denise and I will be there after the reception." Greg says with a small smile.

Niall nods and takes the phone from Zayn's hand running out of the church, pressing the cell to his ear. "Hello?"

"Niall? He's coming!" Louis' voice comes through, laced with pain and tears.

"I'm on my way, baby." Niall whispers trying to flag down a taxi.

"Hey! Come on!" Zayn waves him over towards his mum's car. "I'll drive you!"

Niall heads off to where Zayn is frantically getting into the car. "Let's go! We need to hurry."

"Niall!" Louis' voice comes through the phone, screaming bloody murder. "Oh god!"

"Don't push! Don't push!" Comes a male voice booming through the phone as well.

"Louis, just hold on, babe. I'm on my way, okay?" Niall looks at Zayn in panic.

"What hospital?" Zayn yells.

"Prison hospital." The male voice yells.

"Prison hospital, Zayn, go! Hurry!" Niall's antsy, he can barely sit in his seat.

They make it to the prison about ten minutes later and they're hurried to the hospital wing.

Louis' screams can be heard at the sign in desk. "Go. I'll sign you in."

Niall runs down the corridor tossing the doors open. "Louis!"

She looks up, hair sticking to her face and tears running down her face. "They won't give me any pain drugs."

"Why? What the hell!" He looks at the doctor, glaring.

"We only have a limited supply on site and this doesn't really seem like an emergency for one." The doctor shrugs. Honestly, he doesn't want to give drugs to a pedophile. She should suffer.

"What are you talking about? She's about to give birth to a fucking baby! Now give her something before I take your ass to court!"

Officer Higgins places his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Zayn, calm down." He knows that Niall technically isn't allowed back here due to the restraining order.

Louis looks to her blond. "Just hold my hand through this, please."

Niall squeezes her fingers kissing the back of her hand. "Come on, love. You can do this."

It's another thirty minutes until the baby is completely out and Louis’ resting with the baby against her chest. "He's finally here."

"He's beautiful." Niall runs his fingers through Charlie's light blonde hair.

Louis kisses his head, and holds him closer. "I want to never let him go. The minute I hand him to you, I won't see him till I get out of here."

"You'll have pictures, lots of pictures and anything else I can give you." Niall wishes they could be a proper family.

She smiles softly and looks at him. "You look good in a tux. Why are you so dressed up today?"

"I was at my brother's wedding, but I got a call that you were going into labor."

"Why did you show up? You should have stayed at the wedding." She says quietly as she watches Charles slowly fall asleep in her arms.

"And miss the birth of our child? No way. Charlie needs both of us." Niall kisses his small cheek.

She looks at the clock and notices that she has fifteen minutes left with her family. "Do... Do you want to hold him?"

"No, I want you to hold him for as long as you can." He's not going to take time away from Louis and Charlie.

She reaches for his hand and holds it. "If we get the pleasure of having more kids, I'm taking pain drugs. That was completely unbearable."

"That was ridiculous that they wouldn't let you have any." Niall is a little upset about that.

She shrugs. "It's over and done with, but next time drugs."

Paul is standing in the doorway watching over them. "We need to get Charlie cleaned up so you can say goodbye."

Niall sighs, but takes Charlie handing him over to a nurse. "Be careful, take good care of him."

Louis feels a giant pang in her chest. "Are we sure Charlie can't stay here? I mean... I need to stay with him, right? Maternal nourishment and everything."

"That's a myth. As long as he has formula to drink and someone to look after him, he doesn't need you." The doctor says as he comes back in and starts to unhook her from machines.

Niall frowns. "Listen, I know you're the doctor, but the least you can do is not be a dick."

"It's only fair. She ruined some teenager's life so the least I can do is make her a tiny bit uncomfortable. I'm just thankful it wasn't my son." The doctor says as he shrugs without a care in the world.

"She didn't ruin his life he wants to marry her when she's released. He's already looking at homes and saving up for a ring." Niall rolls his eyes.

Louis looks at Niall and smiles brightly. She winces though as the needle is removed from her arm. "Zayn, it's fine. Just make sure Charlie is okay."

"Yeah, okay." Niall kisses her forehead and smiles lovingly down at her.

Ten minutes pass before Charles James is brought in once more.

Louis tears up as she takes him and holds him close. "Mummy loves you. She'll be home soon, okay? I'm going to miss you, so, so much."

"Lots of pictures remember. And maybe videos." Niall whispers the last part looking towards Paul.

Paul gives a subtle nod. "Hurry up. I have to have you out in two minutes."

Niall gathers the bundle in his arms, standing up. "I love you, Lou, and we'll see you later."

Louis watches as her family leaves and she's left in a prison hospital. Only two years and nine months to go.

\------------

Paul knocks on the door, opening it to Louis' room. "Miss Tomlinson. I have something for you."

Louis sits up and looks at her favourite guard. "Another letter? Please say yes. I need more pictures of my baby boy."

"More than a letter." Paul smiles and slips inside holding his phone out to her.

She takes it smiling at the screen. She presses play and Niall's face fills the screen.

Niall waves at the camera with one hand the other wrapped around Charlie's waist. "Say hi to mummy, Charlie."

The boy grins brightly around the three chubby fingers shoved in his mouth. He waves with his other hand before burrowing his face into Niall's neck.

Niall kisses the six month old's temple. "No, silly, you have to look at the camera. Come on, beautiful."

Charlie peeks at the camera before reaching out for the phone. He whines a little when he figures out he can't reach.

"Babe, say hi. Say hi and I'll let you hold the camera." Niall kisses his son's head smiling.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" Charlie smiles and looks to his daddy. "Hi!"

"Good job!" Niall gets the camera holding it out to his son, Charlie's face right up against the lens.

The boy smiles and grabs the device, sticking it in his mouth.

Louis laughs as the battle for camera ensues and the video ends. "Thank you, Paul. Do you... Do you think it's possible to FaceTime him at all?"

"Maybe later tonight. I'm risking a lot right now." Paul is still very cautious.

"If you can, just text him so he knows it's coming. Thank you so much, Paul. We really do appreciate everything you are doing." Louis says with a small smile.

"It's not a problem. I'll be back in twenty minutes alright?"

After twenty minutes, Paul comes back smiling. "I turned the camera to your cell off so no one can see or hear what's going on."

"Thanks, Paul. How long do I have?" She needs to plan this all out in her head.

"About half an hour." Paul can't risk the conversation being too long.

Louis nods. "Okay. Can you, uh, step in the hallway? This is going to be a bit personal."

"Of course." Paul shuts the door deciding to patrol the wing while he waits.

Louis makes sure he's gone before quickly slipping out of her inmate jumper and calling Niall via FaceTime.

Niall answers and brightens up when he sees her face. "Hey, beautiful!"

Louis smiles, but pulls the phone far enough back so he can see her body. "Please tell me you’re alone."

Niall's breath hitches. "Yeah. Charlie's asleep and my dad is gone for the weekend for a business trip."

"We have thirty minutes until Paul comes back. We can either talk about my shitty time here or, we can get each other off. Your pick." Louis says hurriedly.

"Shit, Lou. You know which I'm going to pick." Niall sits back in his computer chair.

"Then get your clothes off, babe." Louis says as she starts in by rubbing at herself.

Niall tugs his shirt over his head glad he never shaved his chest like he thought about doing, moving on to his pants.

She moans as she sees his body, the light dusting of hair making him appear older. "You look so good. Fuck. I'm so glad you haven't been shaving."

"You told me not to, babe." Niall shoves his jeans and boxers down his thighs until he's fully exposed.

"God. I forgot how big you were. Bet you taste even better now." She presses a little harder at her clit and her breath hitches.

Niall moans wrapping his fingers around himself, watching her intently as he starts to pump himself.

Louis sets the phone down for a second as she slips the underwear off. Without hesitation, she pushes two fingers inside herself and moans rather loudly at the feeling on being penetrated again. "Niall, I need you."

"I need you too, baby. I can't wait for the conjugal visits to be approved." Niall groans trying to keep quiet knowing his son is down the hall.

"When are you coming to see me again?" Louis asks breathlessly as she slips another finger inside herself.

"Next week. It'll be just the two of us." Niall continues to get himself off, thrusting up into his hand every now and then.

She groans. "I have to wait a whole week to get my mouth on you. There's so much I want to do. I want to suck you off and have you eat me out before you fuck me raw."

"Shit, babe. That sounds like a bloody fantastic plan." He moans spitting in his palm and speeding up.

She realises she needs two hands to really get herself off, but then she can't see Niall. "Hold on. I'm going to try something."

"Alright." Niall watches her, waiting to see what should we do.

She sets the phone at the end of the bed, resting against the crappy framework. She could see him and he could see her lower half. "That angle better for you?"

"Works for me, babe." Niall continues tugging, thumbing his slit.

She nods, spreading her legs a little wider and pushing her three fingers in deeper. Her now free hand come up to rub at her clit as she does so. "Oh, fuck, Niall."

Niall can't hold on any longer. He gasps and comes in his hand and on the desk, humming and relaxing in his chair.

Louis smiles as she continues to fuck herself to orgasm. She comes hard and with Niall's name on her tongue. Once she catches her breath, she grabs the phone again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Niall breathes, smiling at her.

"We still have ten minutes. Tell me how school's going." Louis asks as she pulls the comforter up so Paul doesn't walk in on her.

"It's going great, I have good grades, not as hard as I thought it would be."

"Good..." She ponders if her next question is asking too much. "How's theatre? It hasn't died, has it?" She had built that company from nothing.

"No, it's still going really strong. I make sure it does."

"You? I didn't know you had such an interest in theatre." She's genuinely surprised at that.

"What are you talking about? That's always been my favourite class." Niall's never made it a secret either.

Louis blushes. "I thought maybe it was me and not the class."

"It was both." Niall smiles and blows her a kiss.

She smiles and kisses the screen. "I hate to cut this short, but I have to go. Paul will be in soon and I need to get dressed."

"I love you, Louis. I love you so fucking much." Niall sighs. He just wishes they could be together already.

"Two years and three months." She smiles softly. There's a knock on her door and she's quickly ending the call.

\------------

"And the princess kissed the frog..." Niall has Charlie curled up into his side while he reads him a bedtime story stopping every now and then to kiss his son's hair.

Charlie yawns. "Do you have a princess, daddy?"

"Yeah, it's your mummy. She's a beautiful princess, isn't she?" He smiles happily, only eight months to go.

Charlie frowns. "Mummy's not a princess. She's an outlaw! Like Robin Hood!"

Niall laughs and shakes his head. "No, she's beautiful, like a princess. She's not an outlaw, silly."

The small child frowns. "If she's a princess, that means you're a prince! Pop-pop is a king!"

"And you're a little prince too." Niall kisses his chubby cheek, grinning.

"I want to be a real prince!" Charlie says as he claps his hands.

"You are a real prince! You're handsome and charming." Niall gets onto his knees and starts tickling his sides.

"Daddy! Stop!" Charlie shrieks in glee as he rolls around trying to escape his father.

"Never!" Niall shouts starting to blow raspberries onto Charlie's stomach.

"Silly, daddy!" The young boy says as he finally manages to roll away from his dad.

"I love you, buddy. You know that, right?" Niall kisses Charlie's jaw, smiling.

Charlie nods and holds his dad close. "Love you, daddy."

Niall brightens up. "I love you too baby, so much."

Charlie yawns and crawls back under his blanket. "When can I meet mummy?"

"Very soon, love. You won't have to talk to her through a computer anymore you'll get to hug her and everything. Yes, she'll be home forever and ever!" Niall shouts peppering kisses all over Charlie's face. "Are you tired baby? Ready to go to bed now?" Niall turns the lamp switch off and turns the night light on.

Charlie nods and shuts his eyes. It's a few seconds before he peeks out. "Daddy? I love you."

"I love you too, handsome. Daddy, will see you in the morning." Niall yawns and pulls Charlie close into his chest.

\------------

The guard smiles as he scans the ID. "Here you go, Mister Cullen. Only two more months of these trips, huh?"

"Yeah, I think I've developed anxiety. I'm anxious for her to leave." Niall smiles back.

"She's already in the room. You know the way by now." The guard smiles and opens the locked entryway behind the desk.

Niall heads back smiling when he sees her. "Hey, gorgeous."

Louis turns around from where she's talking with Paul and smiles brightly. "I missed you!"

Paul takes that as his cue to leave. "You guys know the drill. You have seven hours to yourselves. Someone will come around with lunch around noon."

"Thanks, Paul." Niall shoots him a small smile and waits until he leaves before leaning over the couch and kissing Louis.

Louis hums lightly. "How's Charlie? God, he looks so big on the phone."

"He's doing great. He's been asking a lot about you like usual. He's very impatient."

"Two months. It's been so long since I've held him." Louis smiles brightly and kisses him again.

"I know, but we'll be a family again." Niall wraps his arms around her kissing her shoulder.

Louis leads him to the couch and pulls his down, tucking herself into his arms. "How's he doing in daycare? Is he behaving? Does he have a lot of friends?"

"All the kids love him. He has a lot of friends, he's extremely social. I think he gets that from you." Niall chuckles.

"I'm an anti social theatre nerd. He gets it from you, babe." Louis says with a roll of her eyes.

Niall rolls his eyes. "I'm not that social. I'm friends with very few people."

She says no more about the matter. "Do you think he'll recognise me when I come home?"

"Of course he will. I constantly show him pictures and videos when you say something on my camera."

"I'm so proud that you managed to get us a flat. You're the most amazing man I've ever met." Louis says with a proud smile.

"I have to provide for my family, don't I?" He starts kissing along her jaw and down her neck.

She hums lets her eyes close to enjoy the sensation. "How does your dad feel about everything?"

"He'll get used to it." Niall shrugs his shoulders, nuzzling his nose into the base of her throat.

She giggles at the tickling sensation and looks up at him. "I'm getting the impression you want to talk later."

"I don't mind talking if you want to talk." He kisses the skin beneath his lips.

She rolls her eyes and shifts around so she's straddling her ex-student. "Come on. We'll talk later. Physical first."

"Well if you're sure..." he grins cheekily running his palms down her upper arms to her elbows.

She starts to unbutton his flannel and pushes it down his shoulders. "So little chest hair. I love that you're scruffy around the face, but such a baby about chest hair."

Niall pouts. "I try. If you're going to make fun of me maybe I should just pull my shirt back up."

"Why? I love it!" She pouts and leans down to kiss him lightly. "I really do. You're the only man I love and every inch of you is amazing."

Niall cups the back of her neck and deepens the kiss. "I love you so much, Lou."

"I love you too. Come on, I want you." She reaches down and grabs the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off her body.

Niall moans and immediately unclasps her bra tossing it to the side.

"Impatient much?" Louis chuckles as she leans her hands against his chest and slowly rocks her hips back and forth on his lap.

"Hell yeah I'm impatient. What do you expect?" Niall mouths at her chest sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Her eyes flutter close and she hums lightly, a smile on her face as she continues to rock against him. "Just think, in two months, we can do this whenever we want. No guards, no time limit, nothing. Just you, me, and a nice comfy bed."

"But we have a child so not all the time." Niall licks a stripe between her chest then moves on to the other nipple until it's red and slick with saliva.

She moans and looks down at him. "Stop talking. I want to suck you off so badly right now."

Niall sits back and undoes his jeans. "Do it then. I need your mouth now."

She moves down the couch and takes him between her lips and moans loudly around him. She wastes no time, taking him all the way until he hits the back of her throat. Her hand pumps the small bit that she can't get with her mouth and she looks up to watch as she pleasures him.

Niall sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth and tips his head back against the couch moaning under his breath. "Jesus."

Louis pulls off and mouths at the underside of his cock lovingly. "I want you to come all over my face. I want you to make me yours." She goes back to deep throating him as bobs her head around him.

Niall pushes her down into his cock and fucks up into her mouth, feeling his stomach tighten.

She gags lightly as he forces himself farther down her throat, but she manages to take him all the way. Hoping to please him, she moans around him sending vibrations through him.

Finally he pulls her off, coming hard and fast over her face. "Shit."

She looks up at him through her eyelashes, carefully since they're now coated in his release and it continues to run down her face. "Think you have in you to fuck me?"

"I always have it in me to fuck you." Niall kisses her tugging her up by the back of her thighs.

"Do want me to ride you, doggy, or are you just fucking me hard today?" Louis runs a finger down her cheek, gather his release and licking her finger clean.

"I want you to ride me, babe." He squeezes her shoulders.

She nods and reaches down, undoing the pants she was in and pulling them and her underwear down. "Wait. I want your face between my thighs. It'll give you time to get it back up."

"Get up here then, beautiful." He kisses her and lies back on the sofa.

"You want me to straddle your face? I mean... You sure?" She hesitantly moves up and sits on his chest waiting for an answer. "I don't want to suffocate you or anything."

"You're not going to suffocate me, just get it over with, babe. I want to taste you."

Louis huffs, but moves so she's straddling his face. She lowers herself slowly so he can control and move her as needed.

"Shit." Niall starts with bold licks against her moaning.

She keens and rolls her hips, wanting more of his tongue against her. "Been too long. Fuck, I forgot how good this feels."

"I forgot how good you taste." He continues with his pace, gripping at her thighs.

She moans and leans forward, hands gripping the arm of the couch. "Fuck, baby. You going to make me come with just your tongue?"

"You want that? I think I can do that." He points his tongue, spelling out random letters while he brought his hand up to rub at her clit.

Louis gasps and pushes herself closer to his tongue and fingers. "Fuck, Niall!"

Niall brings her closer, burying his face into her, tongue constant and relentless.

Louis rocks against him relentlessly until her entire body seises as she comes hard against his mouth.

Niall licks up all of her release kissing the inside of her thigh. "I love you. So much."

She stutters out a breath and smiles down at him. She carefully climbs down and curls into him. "Two more months. That's all we have left."

Niall rubs lazy circles into the small of her back. "Just two months and we can be a family."

"I can hold my son for the first time in three years." Louis says happily.

"And we'll cuddle in bed together and tell stories." Niall knows how much Charlie loves bedtime stories.

She sighs and kisses him lightly. "Get dressed. They're coming to drop stuff in like ten minutes. We'll eat and talk before you get to leave.

"Alright." Niall helps her get her clothes on first then starts getting his own on.

"We're going to have an amazing day." Louis says quietly, kissing him lightly.

\------------

Louis kisses Niall as he slips out of her. "I love you so much. Don't leave, just stay and we can spend the next two months in here together."

"As much as I'd love that I don't think they'd allow me and I have Charlie I need to watch."

She looks down, not wanting him to see the disappointment on her face. "Sneak me out then? I can't be without you anymore. I need you."

"I'd go to prison, babe, and I can't afford to have that happen."

"Then maybe we could..." Louis has no more thoughts. She just knows that she doesn't want Niall to leave and this time she's more vocal about it than before.

"I love you, Louis. So much." He kisses her, gripping her arms while he does it.

She's crying then, wiping away her tears and trying to kiss him again. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to be here anymore."

"I know, baby, I know." Niall clears his throat hoping he won't cry in front of her.

"I shouldn't even be in here! It was consensual and we found love. Doesn't that count for anything?" She's sobbing. Burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Niall feels overwhelmingly guilty. It was his fault, he came onto her and let it slip to his dad.

She suddenly becomes irrationally angry. "You told them nothing happened! If you were the victim and said nothing happened, why didn't they listen to you?"

"I don't know, Louis. I don't know I don't have an answer for you."

There's a knock on the door and Paul's voice comes from the other side. "Come on, Sean. It's time to go."

Louis sobs harder. "He's not leaving! He's staying here with me!"

"Louis, I can't." Niall stands and walks towards Paul's voice.

The door opens and Paul looks to the ground. "Go ahead, Sean. I'll take care of her."

Niall waits until he's in the parking lot to start crying.

\------------

Niall softly places his hand on Charlie's shoulder gently shaking him. "Babe, it's time to get up. Guess what today is?"

"Saturday. Which means sleepy time." The boy mumbles as he shifts away from his father's prying hands. "Sleepy time, daddy."

"No, silly. Mummy is coming home today we're going to go pick her up." Niall kisses his son's cheek.

Charlie whines. "Do I have to get up?" He turns around despite his words.

"Of course you do! Mummy wants to see you!" Niall kisses his cheek.

The boy huffs, but gets up and looking up at his father. "Fine. Let's go. I'm going in my jammies."

"No, you're brushing your teeth and getting dressed. I'll buy you McDonald's." Niall kisses both his cheeks.

"'Donald's!" Charlie hurries out of bed and over to his dresser. He grabs a pair of sweats and his favourite t shirt.

"Adorable! Get dressed then brush your teeth and we'll go." Niall stands and goes to his bedroom where his dresser is.

Chair gets himself ready and hurries into his daddy's room. "Ready!"

"You look beautiful, Char-bear." Niall finishes slipping his shirt on over his head, scooping Charlie up into his arms and heading downstairs.

"Can I have oatmeal and that sausage thing you let me eat?" Charlie asks as he squirms to be put down once they make it down the steps.

"You don't want anything else, baby?" Niall asks.

"Orange juice!" He squeals. Charlie claps happily.

"Okay buddy." Niall has Charlie slip his shoes on and takes him out to the car buckling him into his booster seat.

Charlie kicks his feet happily as they get underway. "Is mummy pretty?"

"She's beautiful. So beautiful." Niall is smiling the entire way even when they have McDonald's and Charlie's eating, he's just smiling at his son.

The small boy gets quieter and quieter though as they get closer and closer to his mummy. "What if mummy doesn't like me?"

Niall looks at Charlie like he's grown another head. "She's going to love you! She tells me all the time how much she misses you and wants to hold you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Josh told me that his mummy went to jail because she didn't love him. Is that why mummy went to jail? She didn't love me?"

"No, baby, that's not true. Mommy went to jail because of me." Niall isn't sure how else to put it.

Charlie frowns. "Why you? Mummy loves you."

"Because daddy and mummy aren't supposed to love each other and mummy got in trouble. Like those bedtime stories I read to you."

"Can you love mummy now?" Charlie doesn't understand why they can't love each other.

"Now I can because daddy is an adult." Niall rubs at his neck.

"An adult? So mummy can't love me because I'm not an adult." Charlie doesn't quite grasp the concept.

"No, baby. She can love you, but... Let's just forget it, okay?"

Charlie shrugs. "Okay, daddy." He grows quiet as the prison comes into view.

Niall parks as close to the front as he can get, getting Charlie out and hoisting him onto his hip. "Ready to meet mummy?"

"Can I wait out here?" He whispers softly. He's scared about meeting the woman who's supposed to help raise him.

"Why? I don't want to just leave you in here, bud. That's dangerous." It's too hot outside to leave him in the car. "She's nice, babe. She's going to love you. Do this for daddy?"

Charlie bites at his lip but nods. "Okay, daddy."

Niall kisses his nose carrying him inside the station. This is surreal finally getting to see Louis not in a room, Charlie getting to meet her.

Paul is smiling and waves down a hallway.

Louis emerges and she's crying. She's wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a purple blouse that Paul's wife bought her, but as she sees her family the thank you on her lips slips her mind.

Niall kisses Charlie, tears welling in his eyes. "Do you see mummy, baby? Can you spot her?"

The small boy look at the woman and frowns. That's not the woman his daddy talks to.

"Charlie..." Louis says softly.

"Charlie, look." Niall walks up to Louis kissing her cheek.

Louis reaches out for the boy. "Hi, Charlie. It's mummy."

Charlie's face breaks out in a smile. "Hi, mummy." He stays firmly attached to Niall.

Niall looks down at Charlie. "Can mummy hold you, baby?"

Charlie looks uncertain, but nods and slowly lets go of his father.

Louis grabs him and holds him close, kissing and crying happy tears. "Mummy missed you so much, baby."

Niall wraps his arms around her to give both of them a hug. "Why don't we go spend time at home? Or since your mummy's been inside we can go to the park."

"Park! Mummy can push me on the swing!" Charlie says happily again.

Louis nods excitedly. "That sounds great!"

"I think that sounds amazing." Niall leads Louis outside towards the parking lot.

"Can we get something to eat first? I'm starving!" Louis exclaims as she buckles Charlie in.

"Yeah! Charlie had McDonald's for breakfast. What do you want for lunch?" Once Louis closes the back door Niall grabs her chin, kissing her.

Louis smiles into the kiss, happy that she can now do this publicly. "I guess the right answer here isn't you."

"Nah, see we have a child with us." Niall laughs kissing her a few more times.

"Anything edible is fine by me. Prison food is disgusting." She says kissing him once more before pulling away to climb into the car.

Niall sighs and swats her bum getting behind the wheel of the car. "Let's go somewhere nice."

"Pizza Hut is nice." Charlie says from the back seat. He thinks it's the fanciest place in the world.

"No, silly, something nicer than that!" Niall chuckles heading towards the fanciest restaurant in town.

Louis' eyes widen when Niall parks the car. "Babe, this place is super expensive."

"And? You and Charlie deserve the best. Besides it's your first meal outside." Niall unbuckles himself deciding to let Louis get Charlie out.

She frowns, but says no more as she grabs Charlie. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't even have a job yet to help contribute to the funds or anything."

"Don't think about it." Niall opens the door for them following in right after.

Once they're seated, Louis leans over and kisses Niall again. "You don't know how excited I am to be able to do that."

Niall laughs and kisses her again. "I know the feeling, babe."

"What do you want to eat, Charlie? Chicken?" Louis asks as they look over the menu.

Charlie shakes his head. "Sketti! Daddy makes the best sketti ever!"

Louis smiles brightly. "I can't wait to try daddy's cooking."

Niall ruffles Charlie's hair kissing his forehead. "I don't want him having takeout all the time so I had to brush up on my culinary skills."

"You're such a good father. You don't even need my help." Louis chuckles and looks proudly at her family.

Charlie's eyes widen and shakes his head grabbing onto Louis' arm. "We need you, we need you!"

"Don't worry, baby. I'm staying. I'm not leaving you." Louis says quickly, wanting to reassure him.

"Okay." Charlie stays curled against her. He doesn't want to detach himself from his mum.

Louis holds him close and runs her fingers through his hair as she flips through the menu. "You're getting spaghetti? Maybe mummy will get Alfredo." She's looking at the prices and she can't believe anyone pays these prices.

Charlie nods. "I'll share with mummy! We can eat everything!"

Louis smiles and looks over at Niall. "I love you. Thank you for sticking through everything and giving me the perfect child."

Niall kisses her. "I told you in your office that I loved you and I meant it."

"I know, but things have changed the last three years." She shrugs and orders a glass of wine as their waiter comes by.

"They didn't change for me. My feelings are the same as they've always been."

Charlie huffs. "Daddy, I want juice. Juice!"

Louis stifles a laugh and kisses Charlie's hair. "Be patient, baby."

"Oh look." Niall points towards their waitress carrying a drink tray.

"What does your dad think of everything? I want him to be apart of Charlie's life, but I don't want him to hate me." Louis says quietly once Charlie is distracted.

"I don't know he's not really been talking about it, always changing the subject."

"And your brother?" She just wants to be accepted by Niall's family.

"Greg was fine the day I told him. He thinks age is only a number and if you make me happy than he's happy." Niall reaches across the table to squeeze her fingers.

"Daddy, mummy has to meet Theo!" Charlie says excitedly. He loves playing with his younger cousin.

Niall kisses Charlie's forehead. "We'll see Theo tomorrow so you can play with him, okay?"

"And Aunt Niecy's tummy! She's so fat!" Charlie says with a giggle.

"No, silly! She has a baby growing in her, remember?" Niall looks up when the waitress arrives to take their order, quickly telling her.

Louis keeps Charlie busy as Niall orders their meals. "So what do you do for work? Or do you go to university?"

"I work at a pharmacy right now, but I'm doing online classes." Niall says.

"Sounds busy. I'm going to try and find a job, but I don't know where to start since I'll never be able to work at a school again." Louis says with a sigh. She had loved her job.

"They have local theatres around here and you're amazing at theatre. You can audition to be an actor, a stagehand, anything."

Louis smiles brightly. "I love you. You always did know exactly what to do or say."

"I just want you to be happy and for us to be a proper family." Niall wraps his arms around the back of both Charlie and Louis' chairs.

\------------

Louis smiles shakily over at Denise- her maid of honour. "Are we sure about this? People might talk. I don't want Niall to be negatively impacted by our age difference."

Denise rolls her eyes. "Who cares? Do you care about him? Love him?"

"Of course, but this could influence him for a long time. What if he grows bored with me?" Louis is on the verge of a panic attack.

"Louis, he loves you. So much. He's not going to get bored of you." She knows Niall, Niall's not quiet about his feelings.

"Okay, okay." Louis takes a deep calming breath. "Right, let's do this."

"You're going to do fine, okay?" Denise squeezes her shoulder hoping to reassure her.

Louis nods and grabs her bouquet. "Okay. Yeah, I got this. Let's go line up."

Denise kisses her cheek and gets into position, with her arm looped around Greg's.

Once everyone is in place, Louis' music starts and she freezes as the doors open to reveal her in her dress. She sees Niall down in his tux and she panics. She can feel the bouquet start to slip from her hands.

Niall's breath catches in his throat, sending her a small smile. She looks so perfect standing there.

Louis catches herself and takes a deep breath. She mentally pulls herself together and heads down the aisle.

Niall wipes at his eyes already crying and Louis hasn't even reached him yet.

She takes a deep breath as she makes it to the alter. She smiles nervously at Niall before turning and handing Denise her bouquet. Once her hands were in Niall's she makes a nervous face at her soon-to-be husband.

Niall just smiles as the priest begins talking. He rubs his thumb against the back of her hand.

Louis completely zones out until she's asked to say I do. She feels the ring on her finger and she sees Charlie throwing the ring pillow on the floor once it's empty.

Niall laughs and ruffles Charlie's hair looking to Louis, waiting for her to confirm that this is it.

She feels lightheaded and overwhelmed. She knows what she's supposed to say, what she wants to say. Something inside her though won't push those two words out though. "I... I..." She looks at him, tears in her eyes before shaking her head and grabbing the skirt of her dress and hiking it up. "I love you." With that, she takes off back down the aisle.

"Louis! Louis!" Niall watches her go shouting after her, everything inside of him breaks.

Charlie starts sobbing, not knowing what was happening. "Mummy! Mummy!" He toddles as fast as he can after the woman.

Bobby steps into action, lifting Charlie up and settling him on his hip. "Shhhhh, sweetheart. It's going to be okay."

The boy sobs into the expensive jacket, vision blurring through his tears. "Mummy! Mummy, come back!"

\------------

Louis is breathing heavily as leans against a bus stop. Her mascara is running from her tears, but she doesn't care anymore. The only thing she can hear are her son's sobs and screams replaying in her mind.

When the bus pulls up and the doors open, the driver gives her a look and asks her where she's going. "Anywhere, but here," is all she can manage.


	2. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m going to be busy the next couple of days. Niall, I need you to sit down, okay? I need you to hear something really important." The woman says into phone.
> 
> Niall frowns, but takes his seat on the sofa away from his family. “I’m sitting. Why do I need to sit?”
> 
> His nan sighs into the phone. “Your mum was in a car accident last night. She was hit head on by a drunk driver and killed on impact.”

Niall opens the blinds, letting the sunlight stream into the tiny bedroom, watching Charlie slowly wake up from his sleep. "Hey, munchkin. Guess what? It's your first day of school." He sets about finding clothes and taking them out of drawers. "Mummy is downstairs making breakfast too."

"I don't want to go to school. I want to stay home with mummy and her tummy." Charlie says only half awake and he curls deeper into his comforter.

"It's only a few hours, you'll still get to spend lunch with her." Niall sits on the edge of his bed carefully, kissing his cheek and tickling his sides.

"Daddy, no!" The young boy shrieks as his sides become a tickle fest. "Stop, daddy, stop!"

"Are you going to get up?" Niall shouts playfully kissing his face and laughing with his son.

"Yes! Yes!" Charlie giggles and yells as he's tickled.

Suddenly, the sharp shrill sound of the phone ringing breaks through the laughter. "Niall! It's for you!"

"Guess we'll change you later." Niall picks Charlie up heading downstairs. He sets him down in his booster seat at the table answering his cellphone he left on the kitchen counter. "Hello?"

"Niall? It's nan." The older woman shouts into the phone.

"Oh hey, Nan! I really don't want to come off as rude, but I have to get Charlie ready for his first day of school. Can we talk after?" Niall asks smiling fondly while watching Barbara serve breakfast and kiss Charlie's cheek.

"I'm going to be busy the next couple of days. Niall, I need you to sit down, okay? I need you to hear something really important." The woman says into phone.

Niall frowns, but takes his seat on the sofa away from his family. "I'm sitting. Why do I need to sit?"

His nan sighs into the phone. "Your mum was in a car accident last night. She was hit head on by a drunk driver and killed on impact."

Niall is silent. "N-no. No, I just talked to her last night. She's okay; there's nothing wrong with her."

"I'm sorry, Niall. We only found out this morning when the hospital called." The older woman says quietly.

Niall breaks down, sobbing, trying to be quiet in fear of Barbara- or worse, Charlie- hearing, but he can't stop.

"I have to call your brother. I'll let you know about the funeral and such when it's all planned out, okay?" She says, tears evident in her own voice.

Niall doesn't answer, just hangs up the phone and hangs his head in his hands. This can't be real.

"Niall, you're breakfast is getting cold..." Barbara steps into the doorway, pausing when she sees her husband. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Niall chokes, trying to talk through his tears. "My mum passed away l-last night."

Barbara gasps and heads over to comfort him. "Oh, Niall." She rubs his back and tries to comfort him.

Niall cries into her neck, trembling, and he can barely think or do anything.

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry, we'll head to Ireland immediately. I'll call the school and ask if they can get a folder together for Charlie and we'll leave in the morning."

Niall nods. He gets up and heads to the kitchen squatting down in front of Charlie's chair. "You're not going to school today, bud."

"But I thought that I was supposed to go hang out with Mister Malik today." Charlie frowns around his mouthful of pancakes.

"I know, baby, but... Charlie, Mammy Maura went to heaven last night." Niall isn't sure what to say, no defining person has passed away in Charlie's life until now.

"Are we going to see her?" Charlie says excitedly. He loves his grandma so much.

Niall shakes his head. "No, baby. Grandma isn't here anymore. She went up in the sky to be an angel."

Barbara comes in, rubbing at her stomach. "I'm going to start packing, you head up to the school to get some work for him. In fact, take him with you so I can speed pack."

"Okay." Niall picks Charlie up after he's finished his breakfast washing his face before taking him to the front door. "You're going to just go in your jammies, okay?"

"I can't go in my jammies!" Charlie says with a laugh. "I need shoes and clothes!"

"Okay, sorry let's get you dressed." Niall heads upstairs as quick as he can starting to tug Charlie's shirt off.

Ten minutes later and Charlie is ready to go. "To school?"

"No, baby, we're just going to pick stuff up." Niall kisses Charlie's head slipping his shoes on.

"Will we see Mister Malik?" Charlie says hopefully. He really wanted to go to his class. He had been looking forward to school for weeks.

"You can say hi, okay?" Niall wishes Charlie would understand, but he's so young.

\------------

Barbara rubs at her stomach as the baby kicks unpleasantly. "I don't think she likes boats. Is it possible for her to get sea sick while she's in there?"

"I don't think so." Niall says from where he's standing along the side of boat letting Charlie watch the ocean.

"We need to head below deck. They have food for lunch and we need to get ready to head off. We make port in an hour." Barbara says as she watches her husband and step son.

"You hungry?" Niall asks his five year old, kissing his cheeks.

Charlie nods and yawns. "Cheeseburger. Can I nap before seeing Mammy Maura?"

Niall sighs. "Of course, baby, but let's fill your tummy up first."

Barbara frowns and takes Charlie's hand. "Come on, love." She sends him a little ways up to go and hit the elevator button. "He thinks we're going to see her?"

"I keep telling him she's in heaven, but he doesn't understand." He drops his hand to her stomach rubbing.

She looks to her stomach. "I know this is a tough time for you, but try to enjoy your time back in Ireland. I know you miss it a lot."

"How can I enjoy it without the only person who made it worthwhile?" Niall chokes, clearing his throat and pushing the tears away.

Barbara kisses him suddenly. "You have to know that she would want you to enjoy it. She loved you very much and only wants to see you happy."

"Charlie has to grow up without a grandma now." Niall wipes at his dry eyes.

"Daddy! Come on!" Charlie says as the elevator pings to alert them of it's presence.

Barbara kisses him softly once more. "He'll be fine. My parents will just have to step up."

Niall follows after Charlie holding his small hand in his and he feels much better.

\------------

Barbara holds tightly to Charlie's hand as she carries a backpack on her back and wheels a suitcase behind her. "Did you call the cab?"

"Yeah, should be here... There it is." Niall directs his family to the man standing outside a cab holding a sign that said Horan.

Charlie gets excited, never having ridden in a taxi. "Is that for us, daddy? We get to ride in a taxi!"

"Yeah! Look he has a sign with our name on it." Niall helps Charlie into the middle back seat, kissing the crown of his head.

Barbara pops open the boot and starts trying to load the suitcases into the storage space. "Niall, a little help please? I can't bend over to grab most of this... Or lift it at all."

"Just get in the cab, babe." He kisses Barbara starting to lift and pack the luggage into the trunk.

She gets in and gives the driver the address. "It's in Mullingar. Is that too far away?"

"Mum, I want apple slices." Charlie whines, tugging on the woman's sleeve as his dad climbs into the car.

"We should be good. It's not too much of a drive." Niall reaches into Barbara's purse taking the wrapped sandwich baggie of skinless apple slices.

Barbara nods and runs her fingers through Charlie's hair.

Twenty minutes later, the boy is passed out and Barbara is frowning. "How is he going to react when he figured out what's truly happened?"

"I don't know. I just wish he understood what I said the first time." Niall sighs.

"He's only five. I'm sure he'll come to the realisation on his own." Barbara rubs at her stomach as the baby kicks harshly inside her.

"Right now we have a tiny baby girl we need to focus on." Niall smiles, he knows his mum would want him to move on with his family.

"Your nan at least gets to meet Charlie for the first time." Barbara says as the taxi pulls up to Niall's nan's home.

"Yeah, at least there's that." Niall gets the suitcases out of the back for Barbara to roll inside. Carefully he takes Charlie in his arms heading up to his nan's front porch.

Barbara knocks and heads inside when she hears the answering call. "Hey, nan." She keeps the door held for Niall and Charlie as she wants to be helpful.

Niall kisses Barbara as he walks by seeing his nan on the sofa. "Can I lay him down upstairs?"

"Course. Come back down when you're done. I need to hold my grandson." Nan says with an air of sadness around her.

Niall goes up to the guest room tucking Charlie in and removing his shoes, leaving the door slightly open. He heads downstairs collapsing on the couch and leaning into his nan.

She holds him close and sighs heavily. "A parent should never have to bury their child, but here I am burying one of my daughters."

"I just can't believe she's gone." Niall sobs and fists the front of her shirt.

"The funeral is in three days. They won't even let me see her body." Nan says, voice shaking with tears.

"Maybe it's... Maybe it's for the best." Niall whispers.

Nan tries to pull herself together, rubbing at the running mascara. "Your father and brother get in tomorrow. And your mother's friends are bringing dinner tonight."

Niall nods his head slightly. "At least we'll be surrounded by a lot of people, help us through it."

Nan nods. "Her best friend is coming over tonight. She's pretty shaken by the whole thing as well. Wonderful woman, that lady."

"I don't think I've met any of mum's friends other than the ones that she grew up with."

"She's newer to the community. She's only lived here for two or three years. Your mum is really the only one who took any interest in being her friend." Nan says with a shrug.

Niall just sighs. "She'll never even get to meet her granddaughter."

Nan is quiet for a moment. "We need to think positively about this. Your father actually sounded upset instead of distant. That's a good sign."

Niall closes his eyes. He hasn't had a good relationship with his father since Louis came into the picture. He didn't understand that Niall loved her and how absolutely crushed he was when she ran from the altar and from her family, abandoning her son without a word after. "I guess."

"I expect you to act at least cordial with your father, Ni-bear." She says sternly.

"I'll try." He can't promise anything and he won't promise anything, running his fingers through his now mostly brown hair.

Barbara clears her throat in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, but Charlie is awake and asking to see Mammy. I wasn't sure how we wanted to handle this."

"I need to explain again that mammy isn't here anymore." Niall stands and goes upstairs. He wishes he wouldn't need to have this conversation. "Hey, Char-bear." He takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

Charlie smiles brightly. "Hi, daddy. Is this Mammy's house? I've never been to 'reland."

"Yes, it... It was her house. Baby, I need to talk to you about something very serious and I need you to use your big boy ears and listen."

"Am I in trouble?" Charlie asks quietly. He's only ever told to use his big boy ears when he's in trouble.

"No, baby, you're not in trouble at all. I just need you to listen, okay?" Niall tucks some of Charlie's hair behind his ears.

The boy nods, no longer smiling as he wonders what his daddy needs to tell him.

"You remember that little bird you used to have and I told you he was sleeping? He wasn't sleeping he went to heaven. Your mammy went to heaven last night to be an angel, but she's not coming back because she'll be with the other angels. You won't see her anymore, but she's in the clouds and she's watching you."

Charlie is quiet as he tries to process the information. "Are they going to make little angel statues that look like Mammy? Mummy has all those angel statues on her bookshelf."

Niall smiles softly. "I bet I can find someone to make an angel statue to look like her. Would you like that?"

"Yeah." Charlie says softly and smiles at his dad. "So if Mammy is in heaven, where are we?"

"We're on earth, silly." Niall kisses Charlie's cheeks and temples.

Charlie attaches himself to his father. "Can we go see, mummy?"

"Of course, baby." Niall scoops Charlie up joining Barbara downstairs in the living room.

\------------

Nan pulls the casserole from the oven when there's a knock on the front door. "Niall? Barbara? Can one of you get that?"

"I can!" Barbara waddles over to the front door. She shouts to Charlie to watch how he's holding his cup of juice absently opening the door.

"Oh, Nan, I can't believe... Barbara?" The woman at the door freezes when she sees her the girl. It's been years since she's seen her.

Barbara looks at her in shock. "What the hell are you doing here? Stay away from my family."

"Mummy?" Charlie comes to the front door looking up at Barbara then at the stranger on the front porch. Shyly he stands behind his mum's legs clinging to the tail end of her maternity dress.

"I'm hear to have dinner with my late best friend's mum. What the hell are you doing here?" Louis snaps until she sees Charlie. "Ch-Charlie?"

"Niall's mum passed away." Barbara glares picking the small child up.

Charlie looks at the stranger curiously. How did she know his name? "Who are you?"

"I'm... I'm a friend of Maura's, your grandma." Louis says, catching herself. She looks up past Barbara to hopefully find Nan.

Charlie shrugs and looks at Barbara. "Mummy, I'm hungry."

Barbara smiles and kisses his cheek. She makes eye contact with Louis and shifts him around so her stomach is more visible. "Dinner is almost done. It's your favorite too!"

Nan comes to the door and smiles. "Louis, it's wonderful to see you. How's the theatre production going?"

Louis grimaces and shakes her head. "The production has been postponed. I'm sorry... I can't... Niall's here."

"You mean daddy? He's in the living room." Charlie grins.

Nan scoffs and pulls the woman inside. "Nonsense. I'm sure Niall would love to meet you. He'll love to know who's kept his mother busy these last three years."

"Where'd everyone-" Niall stops mid-sentence when he sees her, eyes wide his entire body freezing.

Louis blushes and can feel the tension spike. "H-hello, Niall..."

Niall looks at his nan not hiding the harshness in his voice. "What is she doing here?"

"Niall, this is your mother's best friend. She moved to town maybe two years ago and they were attached at the hip." Nan chuckles as she thinks about the two's antics.

Niall calms himself, he's not going to freak out. "Why don't we have dinner? Charlie's hungry."

"Yes. Good idea." Louis says quickly as she wants to get over the awkward attention.

They all sit and start to eat as Nan tries to make small talk. "So, Louis, when are you and Darragh getting married? I know he's asked at least five times and you always tell him no."

"I'm not sure we ever will. There's stuff in my past that he doesn't know about and I couldn't marry him until he knows."

Niall chokes on his spaghetti, glaring at his plate. He wipes his face with his napkin shoving his chair back. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this." He storms out of the kitchen and onto the back patio, slipping a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket.

Louis pauses and sets her silverware down. "I should... I'm going to check on him." She gets outside and pauses. "Mind if I bum a smoke?"

Niall hands her one without a word, inhaling the smoke and blowing it out feeling a thousand times better.

"I didn't know she was your mother." Louis lights her cigarette. "I just... Ended up here and she was the only person nice enough in town to help me out. She doesn't even have the Horan name."

"My parents divorced awhile ago. I don't remember it." Niall shrugs.

Louis inhales the smoke and lets it burn her lungs. "I don't want to make this difficult... But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Niall doesn't think he owes her anything, but he'll be civil even though he's upset.

"Does Charlie even remember me? When did you and Barbara happen? Are you two dating or married?"

"We're engaged. About two months after you left Charlie woke me up in the middle of night sobbing saying he couldn't remember what his mummy looked like. Barbara came in about five months later."

"Engaged? Oh... Well, congratulations." Louis says as she takes another drag. "What are you doing nowadays? What kind of work?"

"You know, I came out here to get away from you not carry a conversation like everything is fine and dandy."

"Ni?" Barbara comes out smiling softly and approaching him, kissing his lips.

Louis quickly finishes her cigarette and flicks the butt into the yard. "Well, there goes that conversation."

Niall looks down and tries for a smile at his fiance. "Why don't you go get Charlie washed up for bed?"

Louis holds back the eye roll and gagging noises as Barbara again tries assert her claim over Niall. Once she's gone the older woman clears her throat. "Look, we've both lost someone near and dear to us this week. Can we please just act like civil human beings to each other? That's what your mum would have wanted."

"Whatever, Miss Tomlinson." Niall rolls his eyes, heading inside.

\------------

Nan greets another town member as she welcomes them into Maura's old home. She directs everyone to the back of the house and out to the gardens where there's a beautiful view of the lake. "Feel free to just eat and talk. The family is out back if you want to talk to them."

Niall is uncomfortable. He doesn't know any of these people, but they all seem to know him. He greets another guest smiling at Charlie. "If you be nice, I'll let you have two desserts."

Charlie nods and bites at his nails. He's quiet when he spots the woman from yesterday. "Daddy, down."

Niall doesn't question him, just sets him on the ground and keeps a close eye on his son.

Charlie wonders away, toddling over towards the woman. He tugs on her dress and smiles brightly up at her. "Do you know my daddy?"

Niall watches him, discreetly looking at Louis from underneath his eyelashes and waits.

"Daddy and I used to be friends. He's such a nice man." Louis says as she moves so she's leaning on her knees to balance on his level. "Do you want a cookie?"

Before he can answer Barbara picks Charlie up. "Hey, sweetheart. Why don't I take you to the park?"

Charlie frowns, but nods. He takes the cookie from the woman and watches her as his mum takes him away.

Louis is quickly swept up into conversation with another of Maura's friends. She laughs when appropriate, but she's constantly thinking about her son.

Niall sighs and starts to walk down the side path towards the lake. It's getting dark enough to where he can slip away.

"Excuse me," Louis says as she slips away to follow Niall. She stops a few feet back from him, not wanting to intrude. She takes a deep breath, voice barely above a whisper. "Niall?"

Niall clenches his fists. "I can't do this right now. I can't do this please just- leave me alone."

"I... I just wanted to apologise. I know what I did was beyond unacceptable, but I am sorry. I was just so scared and I ended up hurting you and Charlie." Louis says as she tugs as her blue dress nervously.

"I don't want your fake fucking apology. Have fun planning your wedding to whatever his name is." Niall stalks off.

Louis won't fight him. She stays down by the lake, sitting in the grass for a while longer.

The sun is setting when Charlie and his mum are back from the park. Most everyone is gone, but Charlie frowns when he sees the woman by the lake. "Daddy, lake?"

Niall looks at Charlie. "Lake? Why do you want to go to the lake?"

"Feed duckies and talk to Lou." Charlie said, the 'duh' not needed after his inflection.

"We don't have any food to feed the duckies." Niall points out.

The young boy pouts and begs. "Please, daddy!"

"No, babe." Niall doesn't want to face Louis again. "Why do you want to talk to her?"

"She looks sad and she's crying. You told me that you should always make sad people happy." Charlie crosses his arms.

"Charlie, she's fine she just misses mammy." Niall sighs.

"But she's sad. We need to cheer her up." Charlie says. He's adamant on cheering up the crying woman.

"Charlie, listen to me. You're not going to move you're going to go find mummy and go to bed." Niall is adamant himself, tone stern and harsh.

"But she's sad!" Charlie stamps his foot and glares over at his father.

"I don't fucking care." Niall quips and he immediately regrets it once it comes out of his mouth.

Tears well up in the boy's eyes and soon enough, he's crying-sobbing really. "You told me to be nice!"

Niall tugs Charlie into his arms, hugging him to his chest and kissing his head. "I shouldn't have yelled or said a bad word. If you want to make her feel better you can."

Charlie starts to calm down. "Come with me? I don't want to go alone."

"Okay, baby." Niall picks Charlie up heading to the lake. He stops short when he sees the way the moon is reflecting off the water and making Louis glow in the pale light. She's so beautiful.

Charlie squirms and has his dad put him down. He heads over to the woman and curls up in her lap. "Why are you crying?"

Louis looks down at her son and smiles softly. "I just miss your Mammy. She was my best friend. That and I'm sad because someone I care about is mad at me."

Charlie frowns. "Why is someone mad at you? You're nice! You gave me a cookie!"

"They're mad because I hurt them. I said sorry, but they're still hurt so it makes me sad." Louis tries to explain. She looks up at Niall and smiles softly.

Charlie looks to where she's looking and frowns. "Is my daddy mad at you?"

Louis sighs. "Your daddy has every right to be mad at me. I hurt him, Charlie, and that takes a long time to get over."

"What did you do? Sometimes when my daddy's mad at me I kiss him and he isn't so mad at me anymore. He says kisses heal. One time he accidentally made me fall and scrape my knee but when he kissed it, it felt better!" Charlie beams.

"I don't think kissing is going to help here, Char-bear. I think it's only going to make things worse." Louis says as she bites her lip and tries not to think about how long it's been since she's kissed Niall.

"Why would it make it worse?" Charlie's confused, kisses always work.

The woman looks to her ex, hoping he knows how to explain this later. "Because daddy and I... Are with other people. Daddy is with your step mummy and I have someone else that I'm close to."

"Step mummy?" Charlie wonders if that's some new nickname.

"Mummy, not step mummy." As much as she hated Barbara for lying to her son, she wouldn't be petty with her child. She sighs and smiles. "Barbara is your mummy."

Charlie nods absently looking over to where his dad is. "My daddy thinks you're pretty."

Louis laughs at that. "What makes you think that? Did he tell you that?"

"Yeah. He was staring at you and I heard him say beautiful. He thinks you're beautiful."

The woman blushes and scoops Charlie up as she stands, resting him on her hip. "Let's go see daddy. Yeah?"

"Are you happy now?" Charlie asks, smiling and tugging on the sleeve of her dress.

"For now." She heads over to Niall and taps his shoulder, "I believe this ball of energy and questions belongs to you.

Niall takes his son kissing his face and holding him close. "Let's go and get you ready for bed."

Louis looks down at the ground. "I'll see you at the funeral tomorrow. I hope everything will be okay between us."

"I can't promise that, not after you abandoned your family." Niall hugs Charlie closer.

"I understand. If it's possible, I'd like to sit down one night- just you and I- and explain some things." Louis says softly.

Niall just walks off hugging Charlie to his body. He wishes Louis has just stayed, had just got over her fear and stayed.

Charlie watches the woman fade away as they move closer to the house. "Daddy, why are you mad you Louis?"

Niall frowns, stopping in his tracks. "Who said I was mad at Louis?"

"Louis. I said she should kiss you since you never stay mad when I kiss you." Charlie says with a yawn.

"I'm not mad at her. I don't want her telling you these things so that I have to answer all of them." Niall's getting mad, what right did Louis have telling Charlie this?

Charlie frowns. "You aren't mad at Louis? She thinks you're mad at her. You should kiss her to cheer her up!"

"I'm not kissing Louis! Kissing is bad." Niall sighs.

"You kiss mummy all the time." Charlie says exasperated as they finally reach the room Charlie was staying in.

"But I'm with mummy; I'm not with Lou." Niall says.

The boy shrugs, not understanding the difference. "Okay, daddy." He is ready for sleep.

Niall just sighs eventually tucking Charlie into bed. He'd have to confront Louis.

\------------

Niall is a little bit pissed storming outside in search of Louis. Finally when he spots her he moves quickly. "I need to talk to you. Now."

Louis frowns at the couple she was conversing with. "Niall, I'm in the middle of a conversation, can't this wait?"

"Not when you're trying to pull something." Niall folds his arms.

Louis says good bye before moving back Niall. "What are you talking about?"

"I just want to make sure we're on the same page. That you remember that you've lost all rights to Charlie."

"I didn't say I had any rights to Charlie. I don't know why you're freaking out on me?" Louis says defensively.

"Why are you telling him I'm mad? So he can ask questions? What the hell am I supposed to say? Barbara isn't really your mum and your biological mum abandoned us that's why I'm upset?"

"How was I supposed to know he'd question you? God, can't you go home? I came to this tiny town to get away from you." Louis says exhaustedly.

Tears well up in his eyes. "Was I that horrible to you? So horrible that you had to leave me at the altar and never get in contact with your son? Am I that pathetic and worthless that I had to comfort my son when he couldn't remember what you looked like?" Niall can't handle it anymore. He turns around and storms back into the house.

Louis is left in the yard, feeling like absolute shit. She just shakes her head and heads home.

Bobby sighs as he watched the whole thing happen. He heads inside to find his son. "You doing alright?"

Niall just trembles, shaking and he can't hold back the tears. "What did I do wrong?"

"You fell in love with a selfish slut." Bobby says with a shrug. "You didn't do anything. You did everything you could to make her happy and it still wasn't enough."

Niall frowns staring at his hands. "She's not a slut."

Bobby nods. "You're right. She's not a slut. She's a pedophile. She took advantage of you."

"She's not a pedophile." Niall absolutely loathes that word.

"Yes she is. She was a forty three year old woman who slept with a student who was underage. She's a pedo, accept it." Bobby tries to stress his point.

Niall turns around, eyes blazing. "She loved me! And I loved her! Accept it."

Barbara clears her throat from where she's been standing in the doorway. "Um, the guests are leaving. Thought you might want to say thanks..."

Niall calms himself down to go talk to his guests.

\------------

Niall hovers over Barbara kissing down the side of her neck, one hand skimming up the side of her stomach and next to her chest.

Barbara gasps at the touch and pushes back against the feeling. "What's got you all riled up?"

"Nothing, just feel like I haven't properly loved on you." Niall murmurs against her skin.

"So this has nothing to do with Louis being in the picture again?" She asks lightly as he rubs a particularly sore spot.

"No? What does she have to do with this conversation?" Niall asks.

"Nothing... Just wondering why you're sticking up for her with your father."

"My father doesn't know what he's talking about is all." Niall sits back on his calves, the mood gone.

Barbara frowns. "Really? I tend to agree with him. She's a pedophile and I don't want her around Charlie... She might touch him inappropriately."

Niall glares. "What? Louis would never, ever fucking do that to Charlie!"

"I didn't thinks she'd ever touch a student and look how that ended." Barbara says, voice full of anger and hatred.

"She loved me! Stop making it sound like she forced me; she didn't!" He growls.

"I don't want her at that funeral. You better make sure she isn't there tomorrow."

"Or what?" Niall asks, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms.

Barbara squares her shoulders. "Or I'm going to assume you still love her and I'm just a consolation prize."

"Are you-? You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Niall snatches his pillow off the bed heading downstairs to the living room.

Nan looks up from her tea when she hears Niall coming down the stairs. "Little late to be sneaking around the house.”

Niall sighs, dropping into the armchair. "Didn't mean to startle you nan."

"Not to worry. I asked Louis to speak at the ceremony." Nana say quietly.

"Barbara doesn't want her there." Niall mumbles into his arms.

The older woman frowns. "And why is that?"

"You remember that story of the forty three year old teacher messing around with a fifteen year old? Then you found out that fifteen year old was me?"

"I was so worried about you." Nan says sadly.

"That forty three year old was Louis." Niall wonders how nan will react.

Nan blinks owlishly for a few minutes. "What?"

"Louis was that teacher, Charlie is her son."

Nan blinks a few times before frowning. "How could your mother... She didn't know, did she?"

"She didn't know because Louis didn't know Maura was my mum."

"Do you still love her?" Nan asks, trying to be casual.

Niall sighs staring down at his legs hoping his silence is enough.

"Do you love her more than Barbara?"

"I-" Niall stops and thinks. Does he love Louis more? After everything? "I don't know."

"Well, believe it or not, your nan was quite the tramp back in the day. When I found myself in a similar situation, I took both suitors on first dates again." Nan says with a shrug. "Maybe take Louis out for lunch and see if that connection, that spark, is still there."

"What am I supposed to tell Barbara? She hates Louis."

"I'll keep her busy." Nan says with a nod. "How would Charlie feel about Louis being part of his life again?"

"He likes Louis, but I don't know how I would tell him that Louis is his mum not Barbara."

Nan frowns but nods. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. You always do." She kisses his forehead before yawning and getting to her feet. "We have a long day tomorrow, babe. Get some sleep."

"I will. I love you." Niall kisses her cheek watching her head upstairs.

\------------

Louis sits nervously at the bar as she looks at Niall. He had asked her to meet him for lunch so they could talk. She's shaking from nerves as she reaches for her water. "So... What did you want to talk about?"

"I just... I don't know. I guess I just wanted to try and be civil for the sake of Charlie."

"For Charlie? You mean my son who I'll probably never see again? Niall, this can't be just for Charlie if you guys are only going to be here a few more days." Louis says softly. She just wants the truth from Niall.

"I want to see if there's something still between us." Niall finally admits.

Louis sighs. "I love you, I really, really do. I loved you the day I left you at the altar. I was just... So scared. What would that look like to other people?"

"Who cares what people think? You never cared before." Niall doesn't see the problem.

"I'm a forty eight year old woman. My husband would only be twenty years old. That makes me look like I'm desperate or like you're with me for something else." Louis says trying to point out her reasons. "Plus, how would I explain everything without bringing up the felony charges?"

"Louis. You and I know the truth who cares? This is about you giving a shit about what others think."

She laughs humourlessly. "So let's say I say fuck it and decide I love you and want to be with you. What about Barbara? What about Darragh?"

Niall falters. He really hasn't put a lot of thought into all this. "I don't know."

"I love you. If there was a way I could go back in time and marry you instead of running, I would. God, I've missed you and Charlie. I still have pictures of us on my phone. Every night I want to call you, talk to you, apologise..."

"You can do it now." Niall whispers lightly tapping his fingers next to Louis' hand without grabbing it.

Louis looks at his hand. She slowly reaches over and laces their fingers together. "I'm sorry. I love you so much and I wish I hadn't been such a dumbass two years ago. I wish there was some way we could be together, but you have a daughter on the way and I'm dating someone else and I don't want either one of them to get hurt."

"I'll- I'll think of something. I'm in love with you, you're my forever, Lou. It would be unfair to Barbara to marry her when I want to marry someone else."

She nods and looks up at him. "I trust you. My next question though is about Charlie... He thinks Barbara is his mother."

"I know. Eventually I'll have to tell him, but he's so drawn to you. He likes you better." Niall's noticed it.

"I try not to encourage him, but I love that he wants to talk with me." Louis says with a small smile. "Barbara hates me though. That's easy to figure out."

"I think that was made obvious when she first found out about us. Maybe I'll let you take Charlie to the park, spend some time with him." Niall shrugs.

Louis smiles. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. I think Charlie needs to know you even if he doesn't really know you." Niall knows Charlie wouldn't mind.

"You're the best!" Louis cheers and leans across the table, kissing him in her excitement.

Niall's mouth hangs open, cheeks blushing in shock. "Oh uh- wow."

Louis is shocked herself. "I... I'm so sorry. I just got..."

"It's okay, but wow. Better than I remember." Niall smiles softly.

"Better than you remember?" Louis smirks. "I'm glad I live up to your expectations."

"You go beyond them." Niall runs his thumb over Louis' knuckle kissing the back of her hand.

Louis can feel the blush overtake her face. "I really want to just be with you. How are you going to break it to Barbara?"

"I have to find a way. I'll think of something." Niall feels guilty, like he's hurting Barbara.

"So for now, let's just get some food and drink up. We have a funeral tomorrow and I'm trying to get wasted to forget I'm all alone in this town." Louis says as she flags down the bartender for two shots.

\------------

Louis laughs as Charlie squeals. She's pushing him high into the sky on his swing. "You having fun, Char-bear?"

"Yeah!" Charlie cries, laughing and yelling when he gets pushed towards the sky again.

She eventually stops the swing and grabs her son twirling him around and peppering his face with lots of tiny kisses. "I missed you! It's been so long, Charlie."

Charlie looks at her, smiling. "Have I met you before? I don't 'member."

"You'll find out when you're older. You're such a sweet boy. Daddy did a really good job raising you." Louis kisses his hair and lets him down.

Charlie blushes tugging at a long strand of blond hair. "Thank you."

Louis smiles. "Are you hungry? I packed a picnic for dinner. After that, we need to take you home and get you a bath before bed."

Charlie pouts. "But I like you! I want to spend time with you and daddy."

"Daddy and mummy are out on a date. You just get me for right now. I'm sure we can spend time together after Mammy's party tomorrow." She's happy that Niall is calling it a party. She'd hate to have to explain a funeral to her son.

"A party? But mammy can't be there! Daddy said she's an angel so she can't come back." Charlie explains.

Louis smiles softly. "Well, you know how we have a party to celebrate your birthday? Well this is a party to celebrate Mammy's life. She'll be watching to make sure everything goes smoothly."

Charlie nods slowly not quite grasping what she's saying. "Okay."

Louis' phone starts ringing in her pocket. Niall's name is flashing across her screen. "Hello?"

"Hey, uh, you want to meet at my house with Charlie? Barbara just ended it." Niall isn't sure how to feel.

"She ended it? Why? What about the baby?" Louis asks as she holds Charlie's hand tightly.

"She said she wanted to end it with me before I end it with her."

"Before you... How did she know? What does this mean for the baby?" Louis says quietly as she walks with Charlie in tow.

"Guess she just knew. Part time custody and two homes really."

Louis gets to her car and puts Charlie into his car seat. "Charlie and I are on our way to the house. We'll meet you there, yeah?"

"See you soon." Niall hangs up. It's a long wait, sitting on the sofa and playing with the engagement ring Barbara gave back to him. She had been surprisingly nice about the whole thing.

It's half an hour before Louis makes it home, Charlie perched on her hip. "You doing okay?"

Niall looks up and shrugs. "I'm fine. Not really sad about it. I guess I expected to be."

Charlie looks around. "Where's mummy?"

"Mummy went to stay with a friend. She's mad at daddy right now." Niall sighs.

"Like daddy was mad at Louis?" Charlie asks uncertainly.

"No, mummy is mad because daddy loves someone else." Niall looks at Louis unsure if he should be telling his son this.

Charlie looks at Louis with a skeptical glance. "Does this mean Baba isn't my mummy anymore?"

Niall licks his lips. "It's time for bed, sweetheart. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Louis kisses the boy and starts to take him up the stairs. "Come on, baby."

Charlie struggles in her arms. "Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?"

Niall looks up at Louis then at Charlie. "If you go and brush your teeth like a big boy then you can sleep with us."

The boy perks up and squirms from Louis' arms. Once free, he runs up the stairs to brush his teeth.

Louis looks over to Niall. "We're sharing a bed? What about Darragh?"

"Charlie will be in between us. Unless it's a problem with you." Niall doesn't want to make Louis uncomfortable, she has a boyfriend after all.

"No... Just let me call Darragh. He gets a little angry when I don't tell him my plans." Louis says quietly.

Niall raises his eyebrows. "He gets angry? That doesn't seem very fair."

She bites her lip and shakes her head. "He's just... Just let me call him."

Niall gets up and shoulders his way past to the upstairs bathroom. "You done brushing your teeth?"

Charlie turns around, toothpaste covering his mouth. "Done, daddy!"

Louis comes up the stairs, phone tucked into her pants pocket from where she had been texting Darragh. "Not quite, babe."

Niall laughs. "You need to wipe your mouth on a towel, baby."

Louis grabs a washcloth and wipes at the boy's skin. "There we go. Much better."

Charlie smiles and clings to the woman. "Bed time!"

Niall leads Louis by the wrist to his bedroom. "Time for bed now. Charlie, do you want to sleep in the middle?"

"Yeah!" Charlie charges into his dad's room and jumps into the bed. "Come on, daddy! We can watch The Lion King as we go to bed."

"Of course, baby." Niall pops the DVD into the player getting onto one side of the bed.

Louis loiters by the doorway. "Can I borrow a pair of boxers and a shirt? I don't fancy sleeping in my jeans and blouse."

"Right! Yeah, go ahead and take whatever you need." Niall holds Charlie close to his chest kissing his temple.

Louis grabs what she needs and heads into the bathroom. She quickly changes clothes, leaving her bra and thong in the pile of discarded clothes. "So did I hear we're watching the Lion King?"

"Yeah, Charlie loves this movie." Niall smiles down at his son.

Charlie shushes the two adults and pats the bed for Louis. "Come on, mummy!"

Niall looks at him in shock. "Mummy? Why did you call Louis mummy?"

"Only mummy sleeps in bed with us." Charlie says with a shrug.

Louis blinks and looks to Niall, hoping to God that he's encouraged to continue calling her mummy.

Niall nods. "Well, Charlie... Louis is your mummy."

"Step mummy. Baba is my mummy mummy." Charlie says with a shrug.

"No, Char-bear... I'm your mummy mummy. Do you want to see pictures?"

Niall sits up and turns on the lamp. "Louis is your mummy mummy, but she had to go away for a little while so Baba took her place. But Louis is back now."

"Where did Louis have to go?" Charlie asks confusedly.

Louis quickly thinks a way out of this. "I came out here to stay with Mammy Maura."

"Because mammy needed a friend." Niall looks to Louis. "You have pictures?"

"I still have all the pictures from before I left." Louis says with a slight blush.

"You want to show Charlie then? So he has proof? I'm sure he'd like to see."

She nods and grabs her phone, scrolling until she get to some of them. "Oh! Here's one of the three of us from that day in the park. Remember when you picked me up from... Uh, Paul's?"

"Right." Niall takes her phone and holds it up to Charlie. "See? Louis' your mummy."

Charlie looks at the picture frowning. "I don't remember that. When was that?"

"You were so little that's why you don't remember. Louis was with a friend, but she came and went to the park with us."

"So Louis is my real mummy?" Charlie looks at his dad with his innocent wide eyes.

"Yes. Louis is your real mummy. Is that okay?" Niall brushes Charlie's bangs away.

Louis rubs her hand across Charlie's back.

"Yes! I love Louis!" Charlie says excitedly.

Niall laughs. "Well I'm glad! I wouldn't want you to dislike mummy?"

\------------

Niall tightens the tie around his neck until it's snug against the base of his throat. He breathes, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Hands smooth out the shoulders of his jacket and wrap around him to hold him close. "You ready for today?"

"I don't think so." Niall looks at Louis sadly, turning his head away.

"We'll make it through." Louis says softly as she kisses and nips at the slightly visible part of his neck. "I'll watch Charlie during most of it. I'm scheduled to talk though during the ceremony."

Niall kisses Louis, his hands cupping her jaw. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much." She straightens his tie a little before sighing. "I'm going to get Charlie ready."

"Alright, I'm going to go find that bottle of lager." Niall heads for the stairs.

"Please don't get drunk before the funeral." Louis says softly as she goes down to the bathroom to get Charlie cleaned up in his bath.

"I won't. I just need a shot." And a nice buzz Niall adds in his head.

She slips into the bathroom, smiling at her son. "You ready to get clean? You're going to look so adorable in your little tux."

Charlie sighs. "I don't want to wear a suit though. I don't like ties."

"I know, but it's a respect thing for Mammy Maura." Louis says as she pours shampoo into her hand before starting to wash the boy's hair.

Charlie nods thoughtfully. He looks up at Louis. "Mummy?"

Her heart swells at the name. "Yes, baby?"

"Why did mammy have to be an angel? Why couldn't someone else be an angel? Why did it have to be my mammy?"

"Because God knew that you had a family who loves you and will take care of you. Other kids might only have their mammy." She says as she continues to wash him for the funeral.

Charlie frowns before he brightens up and splashes water at Louis' dress, giggling.

"Charlie!" Louis shouts in shock. She looks at her dress and breaks out into laughter. She splashes her son back.

Charlie laughs and splashes her some more. "I'm trying to take a bath!"

"You're giving me a bath!" She shrieks as her hair is soaked and ruined. Her entire outfit is ruined and she can't find it in herself to care.

Charlie just laughs and beams leaning over the tub to hug her legs. "I love you, mummy."

"I love you too, Char-bear." She rinses him off and picks him up, unplugging the tub. "Let's get daddy to get you ready. I need to find a new outfit."

"I think you look beautiful!" Charlie giggles, clinging to her.

"Niall! Can I get some assistance please?" Louis calls down the steps. She kisses her son's forehead, loving that he's so adaptable.

Niall looks up from where he's just finished downing three shots. "God. Charlie, did you apologize? Do I need to put you in the naughty corner."

"No, no, no. We were both playing. Can you just get him ready while I fix my hair, makeup, and try to find another dress?"

Niall sighs and takes Charlie in his arms. "You're such a handful! It's a good thing you're adorable."

"Thank you." Louis and Charlie say at the same time.

Niall laughs and kisses Louis. "I didn't mean you. You're crazy."

It feels amazing, having her family together again. Louis kisses her boys and heads to her room to change.

\------------

Louis holds Charlie on her lap as she looks on at Niall giving him speech. She tightens her hold on Charlie as she thinks about losing him or Niall in such a way as she lost her best friend.

Niall's sniffling, trying to not to break down but his voice is thick with tears. "She was more than my mother. She was my best friend, my guide, my light. She was more than my mother."

Greg nods lightly as he listens to his brother. He looks over at Theo and Charlie playing with toy cars quietly on their mother's laps and hopes to God they won't have to bury their mothers so early.

"I know that she's looking down and watching over us. She wouldn't want us crying, but us to celebrate her."

The group gathered claps lightly at his words.

Louis has Charlie stand as she gets up so she can take the podium. She kisses the boy before hugging Niall tightly as they meet in passing to the stage.

Bobby huffs as he watches the exchange.

Niall takes his seat pulling Charlie on his lap. He kisses him, smiling against the crown of his head.

Louis looks out at practically the whole town of Mullingar. "Maura Gallagher is my best friend. When I came to this town, she was the only one who would take me in."

Niall listens intently, carefully. He wants Louis to know that he's ready to listen to anything and everything she has to say.

"She will always be my best friend. She will always be my son's grandmother and my boyfriend's mother. She'll live on in our memories and Charlie will have a guardian angel watching over him."

"Boyfriend's mother?" Someone questions to the other guests at her table.

Someone else scoffs. "I knew there was something off about her. She sounds like a pedophile."

Niall scowls leaning forward in his seat. "I'd watch your damn mouth. She's not a pedophile."

Louis finishes her speech and returns to her seat as the priest returns to the front and continues with the ceremony. She grabs Niall's hand once she's sitting again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Niall kisses her, doesn't care who's looking as he does.

The ceremony continues without interruption and at the reception after, Louis’ approached by many of the town's gossips.

Niall is getting Charlie a cookie when he spots Louis being surrounded by a group of women like a group of sharks. He watches, trying to listen.

"So you're with Maura's son? How old is her?"

"He's, um, he's twenty. He's great. I love him so much." Louis says brightly.

"Twenty? You're forty eight. That's a bit... Creepy. I would file a restraining order."

Niall frowns and adjusts Charlie on his hip. "Some people are being mean to mummy."

Charlie looks over at Louis and frowns as well. "Why can't they be nice?"

"Because they're jealous that mummy is so beautiful." Niall makes his way over, clearing his throat.

The woman stop and invite him into the circle. "Niall, love, it's been ages. Haven't seen you since you were fourteen!"

Niall rolls his eyes. "So what were you saying about Louis? I'd love to here."

"Oh, nothing. Just congratulating on her great catch. I'm sure she'll be great... Motherly figure to Charlie."

"She is Charlie's mother." Niall looks down at the five year old. "Isn't that right?"

Charlie nods. "Yeah! And we cuddled and watched lion king."

Niall smiles and kisses his forehead. "That's right, baby. You're intelligent."

Louis slinks over and curls up to him underneath his arm. She's glad that her husband came to her rescue.

"He's just the cutest. How does Barbara feel about all of this?"

"She's pissed, but it's not like she's Charlie's mum so." Niall shrugs.

"Well... I guess as long as your both happy..." One woman says.

"Still creepy and pedophile-ish," another mumbles under her breath.

"Excuse me? Would you mind speaking up I can't hear you through your bullshit." Niall hisses, glaring.

"Niall...." Louis says quietly. As much as she hates being called a pedophile, she doesn't want to cause a scene at the funeral.

"Sorry. While they spend their time disrespectfully gossiping at someone's funeral, why don't we go spend some family time?" Niall asks.

Charlie smiles up at Niall and nods. "Cuddles and Lion King!"

Niall groans. "We already watched Lion King! Three times!"

Louis takes Charlie from Niall and kisses his forehead. "Cuddles and Aladdin? Only if you're good though."

Niall grins, he's never been this happy now that Louis is back in their lives.

\------------

"Hey, so I know we've been talking about getting back together a lot, and I really want that, but I need to end things with Darragh. Would... Would you drive me? I don't feel safe going alone." Louis says to the mirror, practicing for when she would ask Niall.

Niall turns the corner into his bedroom from where he just came from the shower. "Why don't you feel safe?"

Louis jumps and spins around at the sound of Niall's voice. "What are you talking about? Who said I don't feel safe?"

"You were just talking to the mirror. Why don't you feel safe talking to Darragh?" Niall crosses his arms over his shirtless torso.

"Oh, it's- it's nothing. He just gets really... Passionate." Louis says with a shrug as she self consciously wraps a hand around her bicep.

Niall frowns. "Does he hit you? Does he put his hands on you in anyway that's not loving?"

Louis doesn't answer. She sits on the bed and stares down at the comforter. "I don't want to talk about it."

Niall sighs. "I'm not going to make you talk about something you don't want to. Just know I love you and I'm here whenever you feel comfortable enough to tell me."

She hangs her head. "Yes. Sometimes he just gets so mad... Your mum knew and she let me stay here when it got really bad or he got really drunk."

Niall stays calm, hugging Louis close despite the fact that he's only in a towel. "I won't let that happen to you ever again."

Louis can't hold it back anymore. She cries into his shoulder. "I don't know what to do. If I end it, I know he'll go crazy."

"But I'll be there. I won't let him touch you." Niall would protect Louis with his life.

"I just want to be with you... Can't we just go back to England without even telling him?" Louis sniffs. "I... I can go to the house when he's at work and just get all my stuff."

"I'm going with you either way." Niall stands rummaging through his dresser drawers.

"I love you." Louis says softly, getting up and turning him to kiss him.

Niall pulls away, even though he really doesn't want to. "I know you're ending it, but I can't kiss you right now."

Louis frowns and looks at him strangely. "Fine... I'm going to find Charlie then. Tell me when you actually want a relationship."

"No, Louis, that's not what I meant. I just mean you're still with him and this is still technically cheating."

"You didn't have a problem kissing me in front of the whole town at the funeral." Louis snaps.

Niall sighs. "I just, I don't know. I wasn't thinking and I wanted them to stop talking about you."

Louis shakes her head. "Just... Get dressed. I'm going to go see Charlie. We'll go to his house when you're ready."

"I love you. I hope you know that." Niall kisses her cheek sitting back on his bed.

She sighs. "I love you too. I really, really do." She heads out, going to find Charlie.

\------------

Niall kisses Louis, hands running up her back and underneath her shirt to her bra. "You're bloody gorgeous. Let's get your things and leave."

Louis moans as she starts to unbutton his shirt as they continue to kiss. "My stuff can wait. Me? I need you now."

Niall pushes her against the wall grabbing at the waistband of her pants and popping the button open. "Been so long since I've fucked you."

"What the hell is going on here?" A third voice says suddenly, filling the room.

Louis gasps, looking over Niall's shoulder straight at her boyfriend... Ex. "Darragh..."

Niall takes a step back, holding his hands up. "We came to get her stuff."

She stands there frozen, pants undone and shirt askew. "Darragh... Listen, I think we need to talk."

"Nope. I know exactly what's going to happen. He's going to leave," Darragh grabs Louis' wrist, "and you're going to hope I forget about all this tonight."

Niall grabs Darragh's arm wrenching it away from Louis. "She's coming with me."

"Like hell she is. She's staying right here." The older male growls before throwing a punch with his free hand.

Niall stumbles back from where he'd been struck across the jaw. All he sees is red, lunging at him. "You asshole!"

The two are fighting on the ground, wrestling around and trying to get the upper hand.

"Stop! Darragh, you're hurting him!" Louis shouts standing against the wall, trying to stay out of the way.

Niall growls kneeing Darragh in the stomach. "You like being hit? Do you!"

Darragh groans as coughs heavily as the wind is knocked out of him. "She deserves it."

That's what really sets Niall off. He's not paying attention anymore, he just hits Darragh.

"Niall! Niall!" Louis grabs the brunet's wrists when she realises Darragh isn't fighting back. "Come on. Let's... Let's just get my stuff and go."

Niall stands, trembling, holding Louis close. "I didn't, I didn't mean to get carried away; it just happened. I was just angry... I wasn't thinking."

"I know. It's okay. Come on. We need to get my stuff and go." She kisses him, hoping to calm him down before grabbing her suitcase and trying to quickly shove all her close into the one bag.

"Let's get out of here." When Louis has everything Niall takes her bags heading downstairs to where his car is parked outside.

Once they're in the car and on the way home, Louis starts to panic slightly. "What if he tells the cops? What if he's hurt? Fuck, Niall, what if he's dead?"

"He's not dead! He's not. Dead." Niall snaps, backing out of the driveway.

"Should we at least call an ambulance?" Louis asks quietly.

"So that I'll get arrested for assault? I have a child I need to think about. I can't get arrested in a foreign country."

Louis takes a deep breath. "Let's just get the first plane out of here, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay." Niall turns the volume up on the radio, ending the conversation.

\------------

Louis rolls over in bed, her nightgown shifting as her body moves. "Niall? Are you up?"

Niall yawns, stretching his arms above his head. "Have been for awhile, can't sleep."

"I'm just nervous again. I know that we love each other, but there's just this nagging feeling of something going wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong." Niall wraps his arm around Louis, kissing her shoulder blade.

Louis sighs and turns in his arms. "Would you really have fucked me in his bedroom? Would you really have done that?"

Niall bites his lip. "Is it bad if I said yes? I'd never turn down a chance to make you feel good."

"I want you to say yes." Louis says as she leans in to kiss him. "I want you to fuck me."

Niall's breath hitches, skimming his palm against her stomach. "Yeah?"

Louis nods. "Yeah. I want you to fuck me right here and make me remember how we fell in love."

"I thought we were in love before we had sex." Niall chuckles, kissing the life out of her.

Louis tangles her fingers in the brunet hair. "We did, but I'm pretty sure the day we had sex was the day I knew you were serious about us."

Niall kisses down her neck, nipping at her skin. He missed this, missed her.

"I love you." Louis says softly as her eyes flutter shut. She reaches down and lets her fingers slip below the waistband of his boxers and wrap around his length. "You gonna fuck me?"

"Of course." Niall doesn't take his time getting her undressed, moaning at the sight of her.

She blushes at the feel of of his eyes drifting over her. She can practically feel how wet she is for him and how her body reacts to him. "Niall..."

Niall shoves his boxers off, kicking them away. Both of them now naked.

"Fuck," Louis shifts and crawls forward on her knees. Once she's close enough, she happily takes him into her mouth and immediately starts to suck him off.

"Oh shit." Niall pushes her head further down, groaning. "Forgot how good you were. Barbara could never compare to you."

She moans around him, liking that he's telling her she's better. She grabs his hands and buries them in her hair, making him fuck her mouth harshly.

Niall thrusts up with no mercy. Barbara would never let him do this, she would never fuck just make love.

Louis pulls off, wrapping her hand around his cock. Looking up at him, she blinks innocently. "Fuck me, Niall. I need your cock so badly."

"Fuck yourself on it, you slut." Niall pulls on her hair.

She nods and pushes him onto his back, crawling over him and kissing him deeply as she sinks down slowly onto his cock. "You're so big."

"I know." Niall jokes, grabbing her hips and helping her move on his dick.

Louis moans and looks down from where she's fully seated in his lap. "So cocky. Where's that modest boy I first let fuck me in my office?"

"I think you corrupted him." Niall shrugs leaning up to suck on one of her nipples.

She whimpers and grinds down against him. "That's okay. This man is pretty fantastic too." She shifts, pushing herself up before sinking back down on his cock.

"Ohhh." Niall whines, moving his hips up and keeping her balanced.

Grinning lazily, Louis continues to ride Niall. Her speed picks up as she leans down and kisses him. "Fuck, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Niall squeezes her ass moving her as fast as he could up and down his dick.

Whimpers and moans fill the room as they reconnect with each other and they remember the other's body.

"Niall! Niall, oh fuck! I'm going to come. Jesus, so close." Louis says, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Niall comes into Louis only seconds later, whimpering and whining his toes curling.

Louis moans as her walls tighten around him and she to hits her orgasm. She leans down and kisses him softly. "I love you."

"Love you too." Niall kisses her, smiling and running his fingers through his already wrecked hair.

"At least this time we can't get pregnant." Louis doesn't think she'd be able to keep up with another little one.

Niall chuckles and kisses the corner of her mouth. "Charlie is more than enough."

"I'm so glad we have another chance at this." Louis yawns and slowly lifts herself free from Niall's cock and lays down next to him.

"I am too." Niall's never held Louis so close.

\-------------

Niall holds his tiny daughter in his arms, feeding her through a bottle. Barbara just dropped her off, it's Niall's week like it is every other week. He kisses her tiny cheek and beams. "You're positively beautiful."

Louis smiles as she holds Charlie on her hip. "Is that your baby sister? Isn't she beautiful?"

The bundle of pink sucks lightly at her bottle before sneezing lightly.

Charlie grins and nods. "She's beautiful! Like you mummy!"

Niall kisses Ophelia's nose, making funny faces.

Ophelia stares up at her dad, blue eyes wide and observing.

"She's so inquisitive." Louis coos as she sets Charlie down so she can start dinner for her family.

"She is, always curious and looking around. She'll definitely be one of those kids who loves to learn." Niall grins.

Charlie crawls onto the couch next to his dad. "Can I hold her, daddy? Please, please, please!"

"Sit back and hold your hands out." Niall turns, very carefully settling the small baby into Charlie's hands.

The young boy does as he's told, lighting up as he holds his baby sister. "She's my sister, right, daddy?"

"Yes, baby; that's your sister. She loves you very much." Niall coos down at Ophelia.

"Ahhhhhhh sey-ben-yah!" Charlie shouts as he starts to lift his baby sister high into the air.

Ophelia decides she doesn't like that and begins to cry, high pitch and loud.

Niall quickly lowers Charlie's arms, cooing and calming the baby down. "I don't think she likes that game."

"But we have to do that. That's what Rafiki does to baby Simba." Charlie says with a pout.

"But this baby Simba doesn't like it. She just wants you to hold her."

Charlie huffs and goes to hand his sister back. "She's no fun anymore."

"She's plenty of fun! You're going to be upset when she's lots of fun and doesn't want to play with you." Niall shrugs taking his daughter back.

Louis enters the room. "Is everyone okay with spaghetti?"

"Pizza!" Charlie shouts loudly.

Niall sighs and rolls his eyes. "Maybe tomorrow night, but we're all sick of pizza."

Louis kisses the boy's forehead. "Are you excited to start drum lessons tomorrow, babe?"

Charlie giggles and nods. "Yeah! Daddy said I get to hit things with sticks!"

"Mister Devine is a great teacher." Louis says with a kiss to his forehead.

Ophelia squirms and starts to cry in Niall's arm.

Niall wrinkles his nose. "I'm going to go change her. I'll be right back."

Louis pets through Charlie's hair. "Want to help me make dinner?"

"Yeah! Daddy never lets me help. Says I'll burn myself." Charlie pouts.

"Well, I'll be there to watch you." Louis says as she leads the boy to the kitchen.

\------------

Louis holds Charlie's hand as they wait to check their bags at the airport. "Are you ready to go home, baby?"

Charlie nods and smiles. "I want to go to school! Daddy says all my friends are there!"

"I'm so happy you're excited for school. I hated school when I was your age." Louis says as they step up to the counter with Niall.

"Why? Daddy says school is fun! And that I learn about cool things. Daddy already taught me my alphabet and how to count to twenty."

Louis holds Charlie as Niall checks them in and loads their baggage. "I didn't want to be away from my mummy and daddy for that long."

"I didn't want to either, but daddy says you guys will always come back and I get to go home early at lunch." Niall smiles at Charlie from over his shoulder.

"True. Do you know any of your classmates?" Louis says as they're checked in and shuffled over towards security.

"No, but daddy says I'm cute and talk a lot so I'll make lots of them." Charlie giggles.

Louis kisses at Niall's cheek. "Daddy's smart. He knows what he's talking about."

Niall chuckles and kisses Louis. "I know Charlie will like it."

\------------

Niall's standing before the judge, his palms sweating and he's more nervous about this then the last time. He's holding Charlie down at the courthouse. They decided to skip a big wedding and do this instead.

Louis takes a breath and strides down the aisle towards the judge. "You ready to do this?"

"Yeah, are you?" Niall really doesn't want a repeat of last time, he can't handle that.

"More than ready. I'm excited and nervous, but I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Louis whispers.

"Good." Niall kisses her. He picks up the pen and signs his name on the marriage license holding it out to Louis.

Louis takes the pen and hovers over the marriage license. "Are... Are we..." She licks her lips and scrawls her name- Louise Wilhelmina Tomlinson- signing the license before she thinks too much into it again.

Niall positively beams and kisses his new wife. "I love you and Charlie loves you."

"And I love you boys." Louis says quietly.

The judge smiles down at the couple. "By the power vested in me by the people of London, I now pronounce you man and wife."

Niall doesn't think it could get any better than this. He has his family.

Louis smiles brightly and pulls her husband down, kissing him deeply. "Come on then. Time for a normal family dinner."

"I like the sound of that. Family." Niall hugs her bringing Charlie in between them.

"I'm ready to be a family with you and Charlie. I'm so ready." Louis says happily. She holds Charlie close, loving the feel of family.


End file.
